


The Lotor Chronicles – Prequel - A Journey into Lotor’s Past

by fanfictionwriter1315



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, lotor can't help but fall in love, new characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 25,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionwriter1315/pseuds/fanfictionwriter1315
Summary: This is a prequel to my story The Lotor Chronicles. After season 8 debacle with his character, I figure I would write a story of his past, from his early beginnings to the present when he is recalled to the Galra empire by Hagger at the end of season 2.  This is going to be a long story, but I hope you as the readers will come along for the ride. Many thanks to the lotura /lotor writers here on AO3 who have motivated me to continue writing about Lotor. All your stories have been inspiring and give hope that one day Dreamworks will just do a show centered around Lotor. You could write an entire show just on his life alone, he did live more than 10000 years. I digress, I hope you enjoy the story as much as I will enjoy writing it. Thank you=)





	1. Morning Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Just an introduction to where Lotor is in the story and the introduction of Ven'tar.

Lotor awoke to the bright two suns of Flovic.  It would be six phoebs before his father Zarkon and the witch Haggar would arrive to see his progress in mining quintessence from the planet.  Lotor was proud of what he was accomplishing on Flovic. He never needed to use the tactics of the Galra to subjugate the planet’s inhabitants to gain the quintessence. He remembers the first time he landed on the planet. All the inhabitants were scared and afraid of him.  This was his first planet to his rule and they were afraid of him. Throughout his life, he was bred to be a conquer of worlds and not to give a damn about anyone and or anything and to just obtain the quintessence for the Galra. He was not supposed to care about a planet he was just going to burn to nothing. However, what he felt was entirely different. 

He was told his Altean side of him was his weakness. He was beaten countless times by Dayak, though he thought sometimes she didn’t really want to inflict pain on him, by instructors at his academy when he spoke out of turn, or just fellow cadets who scoff at him being an heir to the Galra throne.

While Lotor was mid thought he heard a knock at the door.

“Lotor are you up,” said a beautiful Flovian girl. She was slightly a few inches smaller than Lotor, but stunning to say the least. Her name was Princess Ven’tar and she was the leader of the planet. Her family and ancestors ruled this planet for many deca-pheobs. When the Galra took over her planet, her whole planet was enslaved, including her family, though Zarkon still had them lead their people as a way to motivate the inhabitants to do the Galra’s bidding.  When she heard of Prince Lotor’s arrival you could imagine her fury, but none the less she had to give in as she would put her people’s lives in jeopardy. She never in her wildest dream would be working alongside with him on the mining exploration, but let alone being friends with him, but here she was greeting him.

“Ahh Princess Ven’tar, what brings you to my chambers this beautiful morning. I thought we were not going to meet til breakfast,” as he stood up from his bed.

The princess turned away from Lotor as it wasn’t very regal of her to see him in his sleeping ware. “I am so sorry to barge in on you Prince Lotor, but the scientist made a remarkable discovery and I couldn’t wait to tell you.”

Lotor went walking to his closet to grab his uniform and change behind the partition: “Princess you don’t have to turn away from me, I am just in my sleepwear, it's not like I am naked. We are all friends here, and please stop referring to me as the prince, as I don’t really feel like one, not until my father gives me recognition on my accomplishment here. I never can seem to do anything right in his eyes. I will always be a reminder of my mother and how she was his only weakness.”

He walked from behind the partition where met Ven’tar at his desk. “It’s really sad your father never thought of your mother fondly. You think he would be grateful he bore him such an intelligent, noble, and handsome son,” said Ventar as her cheeks flushed a light green color.

Lotor smiled at her. Something about this beautiful female sparked his interest and curiosity. She was smart, strong, cunning, and most beautiful. Sometimes he couldn’t stop looking at her when they were in the labs or the mines, she was quite exquisite, to say the least.  He always imagined what it was like to be with her in a more romantic setting, then just in the present, but he knew very well the quintessence project was his main priority and not love. If his father found out about his fondness for her or the planet, he would most likely burn the planet down, but hopefully, he thought he could convince his father to let him rule this planet and make it profitable for the Galra in terms of quintessence.

“Ventar, I think we should have some breakfast first before we head to the labs, I am quite famished at the moment, and I like our morning meals together. I seem to have a good day when we eat together,” said Lotor with a smile.

Once again Ven’tar’s cheeks went a light green color: “I agree, I do enjoy our morning meal together as well, I will have the cooks prepare our usual.”

Lotor put a finger to his lip: “Hmm..You know what Ven’tar, have the cooks surprise me, I am feeling very adventurous this morning.”

Ventar gave a slight school girl giggle: “Alright Lotor, man it's going to be peculiar calling you that, but I do like it better than Prince.”At that moment Ven’tar left Lotor’s chambers.

Lotor went to his balcony and looked at the beautiful landscape of Flovic and said to himself: “This will all be mine and with a bit of luck a beautiful princess to share it with.”


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and Ven'tar discover more than they expected

After eating the most delicious meal, Lotor and Ven’tar headed to labs below the castle.

The labs beneath the castle were quite dark and Lotor had to use his wrist com as light for him and Vent’ar. As they were descending down the stairs, Ven’tar slipped and Lotor caught her. The smell of Ven’tar’s scent sent Lotor into a frenzy, but he wouldn’t let Ven’tar know that. He couldn’t. he couldn’t tell if the Princess felt the same after their encounter in his bedroom chambers.

“Princess are you alright?” questioned Lotor.

The young woman stood up and straighten her dress and smiled: “Yes Lotor, I am fine, thanks to your fine catch.”

They continued walking looking at each other and smiling like a couple of pre-adolescent school kids. They finally reached the lab. It was in a big cavernous cave with a drill in the middle of it. Light blue quintessence glowed from it. There were many scientists and lab assistants walking around it. Many observing and some running tests.  They approached a desk where a scientist who was typing away.

“Kosh, I read your recent report on your trials on quintessence replenishment, is it possible we can replenish the quintessence we mine?” asked Ven’tar.

Kosh stood up and bowed to the Royals: “Well your royal highnesses, I think we have come up with a way to do so. I have been running a few trials and so far I have yielded positive results. Your mother’s Honerva’s research as aided me in doing so, so thank you Prince Lotor. I could have never achieved this without your help.”

Lotor nodded and then picked up one of the tablets from Kosh’s desk: “It’s quite remarkable how from my mother’s research to now that we found a way to replenish quintessence from a planet. This discovery will aid every planet under the rule of the Galra and no planet would need to be destroyed by the Komar."

Ven’tar beamed at Lotor. She could not help but smile at Lotor. She could see the joy in his face whenever the scientists were able to make new findings with regards to quintessences. She was hoping his father would be proud of him, but somehow from what Lotor was telling her about his father, it didn’t seem he would be.

Lotor and Ven’tar stayed with the scientists for many vargas having their afternoon meal with the rest of the scientists in their cafeteria.  Lotor never wanted to feel above his colleagues. He wanted them to feel comfortable around him. He wanted to be their equal even though he was their pro-tem ruler.

Lotor looked at Ven’tar who was so deep in thought that he caught her off guard when he touched her shoulder and startled her: “Ven’tar we spent many vargas here, I think we should let the scientists be and let them get their rest. I think its time we have our evening meal as I have strained my eyes quite enough looking at these tablets.”

Ven’tar looked at Lotor with agreement: “Yes, I do agree, we must have spent the whole day here and I am quite hungry myself. Let’s retire to the dining hall.”

The scientist who was still in the lab all got up and bowed to the two of them as they exited.

As they were ascending up the stairs Lotor surprised Ven’tar by holding her hand. It was the first time he ever held someone’s hand in such a loving gesture. Lotor just smiled at her and they walked hand in hand in silence.

As they approached the dining hall, Lotor stopped Ven’tar from entering: “My dear I thought for tonight instead of us eating in our normal spot, I thought we could have our meal in the garden terrace.”

Ven’tar was surprised by the change of venue and just said “Ok.” As Lotor lead her to garden terrace down below.

Therein the garden was the most beautiful display of candles and flowers surrounding the table and in the middle stood an elegant centerpiece. The three moons of Flovic glowed over the top while the stars stretched the sky above. Ven’tar couldn’ t believe Lotor setup this beautiful display.

“Lotor I don’t know what to say,” said Ven’tar as she let go of Lotor’s hand and went to smell the stunning flowers.

Lotor looked at Ven’tar lovingly she as went to every flower that Lotor had the servants place.

As they sat down to eat, Lotor took a sip of his wine: “I hope the food is too your liking, as I remembered all the foods you liked to eat throughout our times we ate together. I had the cooks prepare it tonight. This was all for you my darling.”

This was the first time he ever called her darling or ever called someone by a loving name. All his life he wanted someone to love him for who he was and not who his father was. He could never find the right mate.  He heard of the fallen Princess Allura of Altea who’s picture he briefly saw in some old Atlean texts and thought maybe if the fall of her planet by his father never happened maybe he and she could have a royal alliance, but alas she was dead. However, Ven’tar was different, his equal. They both made each other better. He knew better than to fall for someone who was under his rule, but he didn’t care, as they say, what the heart wants.

After they finished their meal, Lotor stood up and pulled her chair and took her by the hand and found a spot in the garden where they were away from the glowing lights from the candles. It was dark except for the radiant three moons. They sat on the blanket sitting side by side.

Ven’tar turned to look at Lotor. She could help but look into his beautiful ultraviolet eyes. His long white hair flowed in the gentle night breeze: “Lotor what is this all about? You held my hand, the dinner, calling me darling. What does this all mean?” asked Ven’tar.

Lotor took Ven’tar’s hand in his:  “Ven’tar my dear for the longest time, I thought I would never meet someone with a beautiful soul like yourself. I was told I never deserved or was worthy of it. I was told to be a conqueror and nothing more, but since we met you have changed me. You made me a better leader and especially man. I have fallen for you Ven’tar, my heart soars for you whenever you are around me. Hopefully, once my father sees all the hard work we have done together that we can begin our royal alliance.”

Ven’tar couldn’t help but feel sadness creep over her as tears flowed down her cheeks: “Lotor, from all the stories about your father, I don’t see us having a relationship once your father arrives here. I don’t think he will accept us. Believe me, Lotor I too feel the same way about you, but I can’t help the way I feel.”

Lotor took a handkerchief out his pocket and wiped Ven’tar’s tears off: “My love, I would never let anything happen to you. I will never let my father or the empire get between us. I would surrender my life for you. You are the one I want to be with.”

“Lotor, I could not possibly let you do that, my life doesn’t mean that much. You are meant to be the future leader of the Galra, I am just a girl, who rules a small planet, how can I ever be your future queen or empress?” questioned Ven’tar.

“Well until my father shows up in six deca-phoebs we can enjoy each other company as much time as we can. Once my father shows up and commends me on our work, then I will let him know my intention to stay on the planet and for us to be wedded,” exclaimed Lotor.

At that moment Lotor took Ven’tar’s face in his hands and kissed her so passionately, that it took her breath away.  The rest of the night, they held hands as Ven’tar put her head on Lotor’s shoulder and he reciprocating putting his head on hers. They starred up at the stars and until they fell asleep together on the blanket.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter(s) will most likely come on the weekend as I head back to work for the next two days. Looking forward to your comments


	3. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor has a surprise for Ven'tar

It was one phoeb since Lotor declared is undying love for Princess Ven’tar.  They practically spent every waking minute together. Whether it was in the labs beneath the castle with the scientists to having long walks around the castle grounds. However, today was a little special. Lotor wanted to spend the whole day with her, no interruptions what so ever.

He went to knock on Ven’tar’s chamber door, she opened the door and was so happy to see Lotor, but surprised he wasn’t in his Galra armor. “Lotor, why are you up early, I thought we weren’t going to meet for another varga or two,” as she wiped the sleep from her face.

Lotor came in and placed a kissed on his beloved, “Well today I have planned something special for us today and I wanted to start off earlier if you don’t mind. Today will be all about us, no interruptions.”

The startling revelation woke Ven’tar even more. Now she was curious what Lotor had planned for them today, “Hmm, what do you have planned my love, you got me interested in seeing how you are not in your armor.”

Lotor was wearing a pair of pants, and a long tunic, and boots. He was carrying a backpack with what she could tell from. “Now here is a backpack, pack essentials, and casual clothing. Where we are going, we might be there for a few quintants.”

Ven’tar was so excited she quickly got dressed. She wanted to wear a dress to impress her prince, but she knew it didn’t matter what she wore, as she was the most beautiful woman he has ever been with. That was the thing about Lotor she loved about him. He didn’t care for royal titles. He just wanted to be and treated like everyone else. He knew this was the way to care for an entire civilization, not the cruel and hateful way his father ran the Galra Empire. While she was deep in thought, Lotor called for her outside her chambers “My darling are you ready, the time is of the essence.”

With the biggest smile on her, she called out “Coming Lotor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this chapter long, but I figure I would make it short. The next chapter will show another side to Lotor, something I wish VLD explored on.


	4. Looking to the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ven'tar wants to know about Lotor's past though it hurts him to tell her.

As they exited the castle she looked for a convoy to escort them to their destination, “Lotor where are my royal guards, I thought we would travel with them in case something would bad would happen.”

Lotor grabbed her hand and kissed it gently and spoke “No my beloved, it is just us, and if someone or something were to attack us, well you have me, and if something were to happen to me, well God forbid Zarkon would take out this planet with the Komar. I highly doubt my life even matters to him at this point.”

At this point, Ven’tar was curious about Lotor’s early life before coming to Flovic. I mean if they were to have some sort of future if Zarkon allowed it, she would like to know what his life was like when he was younger. “Lotor, I know I shouldn’t ask, but may I ask you what your life was like when you were growing up in the Galra Empire. If it is too much, you don’t have to answer.”

Lotor looked at Ven’tar with such loving eyes. He knew she wanted to know more about his past. He normally was reserved and kept things like this to himself, but Ven’tar was his love, the woman he wanted to share his life together. It was about time he explained his past to her whether it would hurt him when he told her. Just rehashing all those memories, more bad than good. “My beloved, my life before arriving here was not so decent. Everyone thing I was born into royalty, but in actually I was born into a world full of hate. I was never treated like a prince as my father found it fit to treat me just like every other Galra. So you can imagine why I have some destain for my father.”

Ven’tar looked and Lotor and placed a hand his shoulder, “I can imagine. You could say we both had bad childhoods.”

Lotor replied “Well that is true, both were caused at the hands of Zarkon, that we have in common, but the difference is you had a family that loved you, Zarkon, never had an ounce of love for me. I remember when I was around five or six decab-phoeb, I asked my father about who my mother was and where she came from. All he said to me was that she was his only weakness and we were never to speak about her ever again. I remember after that encounter, Dayak, my governess, she gave me thrashing as instructed by father, so she would breed out the weakness from my Altean side. I know she didn’t want to do it, but she didn’t want to be replaced as being a Dayak was highly respected. God knows where my father would have sent her.”

Lotor could tell Ven’tar was getting a bit tired so they stopped on top of a hill under a tree. The view was picturesque. You could see the total landscape of the province where the castle lay. The sun was shining so bright and there was no cloud in the sky. It was beautiful just like her. “Come my beloved, lets rest for a bit before we trek to our destination, I will continue my story.”

Ven’tar came to sit next to Lotor and interweaved her hand with his. “Please, Lotor continue your story. I know the past hurts, but I need to know how you became the man you are today.”

Lotor pulled out his backpack a canteen with some sort of Flovican beverage and poured it into two cups. “Here drink, you must be parched.” Lotor sighed he knew he had to tell her, but remembering it was killing himself.“It wasn’t as though I was an incompetent student at the academy, I excelled in everything that was brought forth whether it was educational or fighting.  I guess I should thank both my parents for that. In a way I wanted my father to be proud of me, but it was never enough. All he saw was my Altean side, my weaker side.”

Ven’tar took a sip of her drink “How awful, to never be enough. To only see weakness from your other half. I know what I am about to say might anger you, but do you think maybe your father was hurting from losing your mother. He must have loved her dearly that he could not talk about her?”

At that moment Lotor spits out his drink, “My father hurting, please. He only cares about himself and quintessence. Even if he loved my mother, it must have been a cruel existence in his presence. Who would want to love him, let alone marry him? I felt sorry for my mother. God knows what he did to her. He probably had that witch kill her as he didn’t have the nerve to do it.”

Ven’tar put her hand on Lotor’s, “That is sad. How did you learn about your mother and her research, if your father barred you from it?” she asked.

Lotor turned to her and replied, “Well my beloved, that is another story for another time, for now, let's start heading to our destination. It will be nightfall before we know it.”

Ven’tar knew she hit a nerve, but she grabbed Lotor’s hand as he lifted her up from the ground. “Alright. I am still excited to see where you are taking me, you can tell me more about your life when we reach there.”

They continued their trek hand-in-hand and walked in silence as they listened to their surroundings until they reached their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope there are some out there that are enjoying my story as much as I am writing it. Please feel free to comment or send kudos. Thanks =)


	5. Sparkle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and Ven'tar reach their destination and have a wonderful time that leads to something real and powerful

Twilight was ascending on the horizon when Lotor and Ven’tar finally arrived at their destination. It was the most beautiful scene that Ven’tar has ever seen. She didn’t think places like this existed on Flovic ever since the Galra occupied her world.  There was a waterfall cascading into a small pool of water that so clear that you could see the aquatic life swimming around so freely. Floating candles floated in the pool, a huge white tent, and a table stood in front of it.  There she saw two royal guards approach Lotor and herself. “I hope this is to your liking your highnesses,” said one of the guards. Lotor spoke, “Yes, it is, and I think the Princess quite likes it as well. Now please leave us, but do not stray too far. I am assuming you have prepared a camp for the two of you?” he asked one of the guards. “Yes, sire, we did. We will not be too far if danger arises. I wish you and the princess and good night,” the guard bowed and left Lotor and Ven’tar’s campsite.

Ven’tar couldn’t imagine in her wildest dreams that something so elaborate was put together for her. Not since the Galra occupied her planet, that she could think of anything positive that could come out of it. However, here she was with the most gorgeous and humble man, who happened to be the son of the most hated man in the universe and he was devoting himself to her, she felt she didn’t deserve him one bit. She was so lost in thought, when Lotor came beside her, “So Ven’tar did I surprise you?” She grabbed him and placed a soft, delicate kiss on his lips. He pulled her closer to embrace her fully.

After sometime after their little make-out session, Lotor got up and brought Ven’tar to their table. “Tonight I am here to cater you.” Ven’tar blushed. For the first time in all of her life, she was speechless. Tears streamed from her face. How can this man, whose race has enslaved millions be so caring and loving? She knew for sure he didn’t learn it from his father, but I guess when you're born with a heart of gold, nothing can change it, not even a cruel and horrible father as Zarkon could turn it.

Lotor could see sadness creep on Ven’tar’s eyes as they ate, “What troubles you, my beloved, is this not satisfactory for your likeness?” he asked her. She wiped the tears from her eyes and responded, “Lotor I don’t deserve you, one bit. I never thought it was possible for you to be so amazing to my people. Yes, I had preconception thoughts about your race, but the moment you showed an ounce of caring towards my people and myself, I knew I had you all wrong. You are a good man Lotor, and we will be happy to have you rule Flovic as our king, and myself as your loyal queen by your side. What I am trying to say Lotor, even if we don’t have much time together till your father arrives, is that I love you, with all my heart and soul and I am happy you have entered my life and changed it for the better.”

Lotor pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket, “My dear now you are going to make me cry, I am honor with your words, and I will cherish them all my life. I love you as well, of course you already know that. I know you are worried about what my father will say to our blessed union. I know its stupid to want my father’s approval with our research and relationship, but I feel for us to move forward, it is something I need, I don’t know how to explain it.” Ven’tar went to reach Lotor’s hand and squeezed it hard, “ My love, I think its natural to want our parent’s approval on things of this nature, you can’t control it. The only thing is, what if your father doesn’t approve, how will you react?”

At that moment, Lotor got up from the table and looked up at the three moons of Flovic that was slowly coming in to view in the night sky, “I always imagined myself ruling a planet. I thought about doing it the way my father did would bring me happiness, but seeing how other planets fell to the Galra Empire, brought great anger and sadness. I knew the moment my father gave me a planet to rule, I would change the status quo, but I never expected to have found an amazing person to change it with. I would be lying to myself if I wasn’t worried about what my father would say to everything. To answer your question, how would I react, well I would be angry, sad, but then I would pick myself up and fight for Flovic, and most certainly fight for us. I would never let my father tear us apart. I promise my life on it.”

Ven’tar got up and hugged Lotor from behind so tight that he almost couldn’t breathe, ”I wish a love like ours could last forever, but you know sooner or later the other shoe will fall, and things will eventually fall apart. I can’t help feeling pessimistic about our relationship even though you have been so good to my people and especially me. My heart beats for you Lotor, and more when we are apart, but I hate feeling this way.”

Lotor turned to face her; the stars sparkled in her eyes which took his breath away, he placed a kiss on her forward and went walking to his backpack. He pulled out what looked like two towels and bathing attire for the two of them. “Enough of this talk, let us have some fun, quick change into this. I thought we could have a quick swim before we retire for the night. Is that alright with you?” Ven’tar blushed and nodded yes and responded “You know the water gets warmer as nightfall approaches — it's strange phenomena that we Flovican’s cannot explain. It just happens this way. I remember when I was younger, before the Galra came, my family and I would go for midnight swims. Something about the warm water made us sleep better.”

Lotor smiled at her with such delight. “Now quickly get change. I haven’t had a midnight swim for a very long time. At least I get to enjoy it with someone special.” Lotor changed outside, while Ven’tar went to change in the tent. Her silhouette in the glowing light was slightly turning Lotor on. Lotor called out to Ven’tar “I will meet you at the lake, please take your time.”

Lotor dipped one of his feet in the lake. She was right; it was so much warmer than anything. His analytical mind thought to himself, I might have to research this later on, but for now, it was about him and Ven’tar. The more he entered the lake, the more his body felt at ease, especially his groin area. As he wadded in the water, he felt a calmness come over his body. It was the first time in a long time he felt free, no one to yell at him, no one to hurt him physically. He turned around and saw the most beautiful sight. There was Ven’tar in a one-piece bathing suit that shimmered in the moonlight. She looked at Lotor with a devilish look and jumped into the lake and cause such a splash. She laughed while Lotor wiped the water from his face. “You magical sprite, I must now return the favor to you. They started splashing like to two school kids. They stopped, and Lotor went to pull Ven’tar close to him. He tangled his legs with hers has they wadded in the water. “You know you make me the happiest when we are together. I wish we could stay here forever.” Ven’tar let go and started to swim away from Lotor; he went to chase after her. He liked how playful she was. She was one of a kind, no one would ever compare to her, she was his, and he was hers. No one would ever tear them apart, not even his father.

Ven’tar went to the edge of the lake and motioned for Lotor to follow her. He grabbed her arm and started kissing up from the bottom to her shoulder. This feeling was foreign to her. She has never been intimate with anyone of the opposite sex before, but being with Lotor was so right, though it felt slightly sinful.  She didn’t want Lotor to stop, even if she tried to. It felt so good to be desired by him. He lifted her out of the lake. She knew that something good was going to happen and she couldn’t wait to see what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be something that I have been finding very difficult to write. I will try my best. Thanks for the kudos, but I appreciate if you the readers could reach out with some comments. I don't mind the constructive criticism. Thanks again =)


	6. Lay Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and Ven'tar have a romantic Rendez-Vous after their playful swim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me writer's block. I was nervous to write about two characters getting physical with one another. Topics like this don't come easy for me. So I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with my writing style.

Lotor was carrying her from the lake to their tent. They were both dripping wet from their frolicking in the lake. Something was happening between them that they both knew they couldn't stop. Both could feel each other’s heart racing. Lotor placed Ven’tar down gently. He pulled towels from the rack behind them and started to wipe Ven’tar down. He slowly began to kiss her neck and moved the straps of her bathing suit off her shoulders where he continued to kiss her.

The mire touch of Lotor’s lips on her exposed skin sent shivers down Ven’tar’s whole body. Feeling his body on hers sent her reeling. Being here so intimate with him and all he wanted to do was to show how much he loved and needed you at this moment. Ven’tar knew she wanted to show the same for him, but was scared since this was her first time. She did not want to disappoint her future husband. She turned to face Lotor when he spoke, “My beloved, I don’t want to proceed unless you would like to stop. I do not want to pressure to do anything your not comfortable doing.” At that moment Ven’tar threw caution to the wind and kissed Lotor so madly and passionately it caught Lotor off guard, and he responded, “I take that as a yes.” She nodded hungrily.

Lotor carried Ven’tar while she wrapped her legs around him. Their kissing was getting intense. They couldn’t control the way they were feeling for each other. Her antennae we rapidly standing up each time Lotor kissed some part of her body. Lotor softly moved her bathing suit off her body. He was quite fascinated with her body. It was his first time being intimate with someone of another race. The challenge enthralled his Galra side of him. He started planting kisses all over her body, and each time her antennae stood up. He knew he was doing something right.

Ven’tar was getting anxious. While Lotor was kissing her naked body, she kept feeling something hard in his groin area. In her race, the male anatomy was different to Galra, so when Lotor stripped out his swimming trunks, she was shocked and amazed at the size of his appendage. She nearly choked and started coughing. Lotor stopped kissing her, “Are you ok?” He could tell she was looking at his massive erection. Being from two different races, he realized they never spoke of their anatomy as it pertained to sex. They both caught their breaths and stood up in bed. Ven’tar was the first to speak, “We should have talked about this before we started, but I guess our emotions took over.” Lotor chuckled.

They decided that they would take it slow and learn each other pleasure spots. I mean if they were planning on being husband and wife, Lotor would want to know how to procreate and have offspring with her. Once they figure things out, the rest of the night went smoothly.

The next morning, Ven’tar rolled in her bed to hug her lover, but he was nowhere to be found. She called out for him. She went to grab a robe and ventured outside. She kept calling for Lotor until he showed up with a large bouquet for her. “I wanted to surprise you with this before you woke up.” Ven’tar blushed and gave Lotor a kissed on his cheek, “I was looking for you. I thought we could continue what we started last night.” He pulled her closer to him as she dropped the flowers. She knew where to make him fill good, and grabbed there. “Hmm, you are so eager I see, well I must oblige to you, my beloved.” He carried Ven’tar back to the tent, where they continued to make love late into the afternoon.


	7. Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor gets an unexpected call from someone he least expects.

It was two phoebs since Lotor and Ven’tar had consummated their relationship. They were already sharing the same chamber. Making decisions together for the people of Flovic. They were one, and he couldn’t be happier.  Like most couples, they had their disagreements and fights, but in the end, they knew they couldn’t resist the way they felt for each other.  They spoke about starting a family once things were settled after his father left. Both were confident things would work out. Even Kova, Lotor’s cat liked being around Ven’tar. That cat would know if someone was being truthful or was plain lying. He weeded out many friends out that way. He loved the way Ven’tar played with Kova. He knew he found the one.

Just then a royal guard came to interrupt them in the royal gardens, “My apologies my royal highness, but we have just received a communication from the Galra High command. They said they were moving up their arrival to ten quintants, instead of two phoebs. Prince Lotor they wanted you to communicate back to them once you received this message.” Lotor got up and responded, “Thank you. My beloved, I am sorry to cut this short, but stay here with Kova, I should not be too long.” Lotor went back to the castle with the guard as Ven’tar looked on.

Lotor entered his study that Ven’tar had made for him. He turned on his laptop and hailed the Galra High Command. Instead of one of his father’s high ranking officers answering, it was the witch Hagger. Lotor never liked her. He hated the way she used the Komar to destroy planets. However there was something to her, he couldn’t put his finger on it. He could have sworn she was Altean with the markings on her face, but they were too sharp to be Altean. “Witch, where is Sendak, I was assuming he wanted me to check in with High Command about your appending arrival.” The witch looked starting at Lotor with her glowing eyes, No it was me. It was so easy to manipulate that brainless guard into thinking I was High Command.” The moment she said that Lotor slammed his fist into his desk that shook. “What do you want, for sure it wasn’t for pleasantries.” The witch spoke, “We have heard rumblings that your research has yielded great response and the mining is going well.” Lotor was upset that his father has placed some spies among his infantry. “Yes it is true, but it is all thanks to my mother’s research. Without it, we would not have yielded this much quintessence.” At that moment the witch paused.

Lotor noticed something whenever he mentioned his mother around her, it was like she would zone out. This happened when he made Kova his pet when he was younger. She initially told him to stay away from it as it would hurt him, but when Kova responded to him, wanted to name it, and when she came out of her trance, she told him the cat’s name was Kova.  He knew Kova was his mother’s cat, but could she have possibly known his mother. Of course, he would scoff at the thought that his mother would ever be friends with this witch. “Well, my father will be pleased and let me rule this planet for the Galra. This yield will help the Galra for deca-phoebs to come.” The witch came back into the screen, “Your father doesn’t intend for your stay at this planet, once we arrive. You are meant to rule this entire universe with an iron fist, and not to be friendly with its inhabitants. Whatever relationship you have formed, especially with that princess must be cut off. I know you are planning on marrying her. She will never be the princess of the Galra, your father would kill her entire planet before that would happen. Do not anger your father or face the consequences. I am laying down this warning to you.” Tears started to form down Lotor’s face, but he quickly wiped them off as tears are for the weak, something he wasn’t. Why was the witch warning him, she never cared for him, who could never understand her, one day she will be totally horrible to him, but the next day she would mentor him in some way. “Witch, I don’t have to listen to you, remember I am your prince, you listen to me. My father will have to accept my decisions, whether he likes it or not and if he tries to defy me, I will fight him to the death to keep what it is so scared and dear to my heart, which is this planet, its people, and my beloved future queen. Please do not contact me again, regarding this matter. Just inform my father I will have everything prepared when he shows up in ten quintants. At that moment, Lotor slammed on the end comm button and threw his laptop across the study. At that moment Ven’tar opened the door with Kova in arms. She knew something was wrong. She knew whatever was said would change the course of her’s and Lotor’s relationship forever.


	8. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor is trying to figure things out before his father arrives on Flovic. Reflecting on both his parents' lives prior to his birth.

From the moment Lotor knew that his father was coming soon than expected, he could not sleep. He would toss and turn, and Ven’tar would try to calm him down, but he would just lash out at her, for not understanding him. He would realize what he was saying to her and feel shame and retreat to his study as he didn’t want to hurt her anymore.  He spent the next couple of nights perfecting every document he was going to present to his father and his scientists. He was depressed, he knew his father wouldn’t accept his relationship with Ven’tar. He knew he had to fight for what was right. This was something he knew his mother would have done.

He learned early on that couldn’t get answers about his mother from his father, so he researched everything he could on his mother Honerva and his Altean heritage. He learned they were a great civilization based on peace and were great scientists. He always imagined working side-by-side with his mother on this project. From what he read she was one of the best, behind King Alfor of course.  He also learned his father and King Alfor were friends at one time. He found photos of the two of them together with the other friends. King Alfor created five lions with the trans-reality comet they crashed on Diabazaal. When formed together they created a mech called Voltron.  King Alfor, knew his father would be the best to lead the team giving him the distinction of being the black palidan.  He never understood how his father went from hero to villain after his birth. How he could kill his closest friends due to the quintessence.

He knew early on his father was obsessed with getting Voltron back and would do anything to retrieve it, especially his black lion. That and quintessence were the two things he cared the most about. Lotor never factored in his life.  He always looked upon as a mistake that shouldn’t have happened, a stain on the Galra Empire. If Lotor were to die it wouldn’t have mattered to his father.  He always wondered why his parents even had him or what was the real reason his parents entered the rift that day, he would never know? He swore that one day he will find out the answer to that question.

Nonetheless, the more pressing matter was having his father accept his life here in Flovic and who he has chosen to marry.  Did he think that his father for once let him be? I mean he didn’t really care for him, so what would it matter if he stayed on Flovic and stayed with Ven’tar. He would be out of his hair, and he wouldn’t have to worry about him claiming the Galra Empire cause he didn’t really want it. He was going to have this kingdom to rule with Ven’tar at his side. Then there was Ven’tar. His beloved, the one who held the keys to his heart. How was he going to get thru to his father about his love for her? All this worrying was getting to him. Trying to figure out what to say to Zarkon, that won’t anger him in any way.

He didn’t like his father’s anger. He once saw his father kill one of his soldiers in front of him for not doing what he asked. Sometimes he thought could that be him, could his own father kill him like that. He didn’t want to find out, so he did everything his father asked him.  However, if Zarkon asked him to leave Flovic, it was something he was not prepared to do, and he had to figure out what his plan of action was if his father fought him on it. He knew he would have to prepare for a fight. The soldiers here on Flovic were not that equipped to handle a Galra onslaught, but some of the infantry his father supplied him, were very loyal to him and shared his view of peace. He knew they would fight with him against his father.

He didn’t want to sleep, but it was slowly starting to get to him. He managed to go back his and Ven’tar’s chambers. He curled up next to her and held her tight. He knew everything would change in a couple of quintants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will take events from season 8 episode 2 "Shadows" from Voltron Legendary Defender. I will add my spin to things, but still keeping with the episode. The next couple of chapters will mostly like be uploaded on the weekend, as I head back to work. Thanks for reading =)


	9. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and Ven'tar come face-to-face with Zarkon and Hagger. Also, Ven'tar has a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dialogue between Lotor and Ven'tar, Lotor and Zarkon and Lotor and Hagger were from Season 8 Episode 2 "Shadows." I took word for word. Therefore that part of the story belongs to Voltron Legendary Defender as it was there brilliant dialogue that gave me all sorts of feels. That episode always gets to me, how Lotor could never be enough for Zarkon. Nonetheless, this is my take on the scene that transpired that day.

The time came when Zarkon arrived with the rest of the Galra fleet. Lotor and Ven’tar awoke to hear a ship approaching. Lotor got up to go to their balcony “It seems my father has arrived a little early. Nonetheless, let us get ready and welcome the Emperor.” Lotor got ready first, but Ven’tar was slow to get up “Lotor I will meet you in a couple of dobashes if that is alright.” Lotor went to their Ven’tar’s beside with a concerned look, “Are you alright my beloved?” She responded, “No I am fine, just a little tired that is all.” Lotor got up and started to head for the door, “Alright, I meet you in the throne room, I am just going to make sure everything is ready for when my father comes to the surface.” Ven’tar nodded as Lotor left the room.

Ven’tar knew something was wrong with her. She discreetly called for a doctor. The doctor confirmed was she already knew. She was pregnant with Lotor’s child. She wanted to tell him, but with his father coming, it wouldn’t be the best time to say to him. Afterwards when his father leaves. She was hoping that everything goes well. She got dressed up and went to meet up with Lotor in the throne room.

Lotor greeted his princess, “My beloved it seems everyone has come to see my father’s arrival, come see.” They were aware to not be so affectionate to one another when in his father’s presence. They ventured out to the balcony. Ven’tar spoke first “Are you nervous?” Kova was sitting on the edge of the balcony in front of Lotor when he responded, “No Ven’tar this is my chance to make a difference. To show my father what we are capable of.” The crowd was cheering for them. They today everything would change for them and the people of this planet. 

They saw in the distance a shuttle approaching the surface. When it landed many sentries exited the ship with Zarkon and Hagger exiting last. They came to the castle where the guards bowed in the Emperor’s presence. Zarkon sighed. The sun was shining thru the skylight of the throne room. Both Lotor and Ven’tar bowed in his and Hagger’s presence. Zarkon spoke first, “Update me on your progress.” Lotor looked up to his father on one knee and responded, “Our quintessence yields are the highest in the empire, and we’ve been more efficient than any other. By working alongside the denizens of this planet, like Ven’tar here, we outsourced.” But before Lotor could continue, Zarkon turned around and angrily shouted, “You dare work with this pitiful race as if they are your equals?” Lotor looked and stood up to his father, “It is working, We have outpaced even the most generous projections.” However, Zarkon was not having any of it, “The heir to the Galra throne should not sully our honour by working with his subjects!” Lotor could only look at Ven’tar thru the corner of his eye and see the sadness on her face. He couldn’t believe the way his father was acting, nor treating him. Lotor closed his eyes and responded, “It was the way my mother’s people would have done things.” At that moment Zarkon gave a fierce look to Lotor, to which Lotor responded furiously, “You thought I wouldn’t find out about my own mother? About her people? You thought you destroyed every remnant of Altea, but you cannot unless you destroy your own son as well!!” Zarkon angrily responded “Enough! You are to crush this planet beneath your heel!” To which Lotor shouted “Never!” Zarkon turned to leave the throne room and yelled: “Then I will!” Lotor ran to catch up with his father, “You can’t! Father, wait! Please do not do this. Do not make these people suffer for my actions.” Zarkon who’s back was already turned replies “It is already done!” Lotor felt helpless to Ven’tar and the rest of her people. Relunctly gave up and said “I will do as you ask. The people will serve the Galra,” as he raced to meet up with his father,  Haggar shocked him with magic and knocked him out completely. Ven’tar could only watch in disbelief.

Hagger turned to her and somehow sense that there was something more between Lotor and Ven’tar. She could sense that Ven’tar was with child and figured out that Lotor was the father. At that moment Haggar spoke, “It seems the Emperor’s son has become enamoured with you. For his sake, I will give you a less than a varga to evacuate this planet, before I unless the Komar and destroy your whole planet.” Ven’tar didn’t know if she could believe her, but at that moment she ran out of the throne room and had all her guards find all vessels available and have the planet evacuated with as many people. She knew once the Galra central command was out of the atmosphere, most likely her world would be gone. 

Some of their ships managed to evade capture by some Galra cruisers, and some were destroyed. By the time they left the planet, only three ships had remained. Ven’tar could watch as her world burned. Her heart broke. She could imagine what Lotor was feeling at this moment. Her ships disappeared in a couple of dobashes. She would never experience a love as she had with Lotor, at least their love created something beautiful, but for now, her soulmate was lost to the Galra Empire never to meet again.

Meanwhile back on Galra Central Command, Lotor awoke and with shock and horror on his face to see Flovic burning and falling apart as he was on his knees, “No!” as he screamed.  Behind him stood his father and Haggar. His father responded demurely, “You are here banished from the Empire. Forced to live out the remainder of your days remembering your failure here.” Lotor could only lower his head down in shame.  He angrily asked Hagger, “Have you nothing to say, witch? Surely even you can see the folly of your master’s actions.” Hagger just stood there in silence. She left Lotor alone to watch the final remnants of Flovic explode.

A quintant after Flovic was destroyed, his father never gave him time to gather any of his belongs. He just had guards put him on a Galra shuttle and had him escorted to the darkest fringes of the universe. On his way there, he pulled up a picture of him and Ven’tar during happier times and shed a tear for her. His soulmate, his beloved was gone. Due to his father’s action, any ounce of love in Lotor’s heart was gone. He swore he would never fall in love and never to let it cloud his judgement again.  The guards dropped Lotor at a Galra outpost in the Ullippa system. Before they left, they informed the head of the outpost of Lotor’s exile and to treat him no different than any other Galra and that he is no longer the heir to the Galra throne. Now alone, Lotor just had his thoughts to entertain him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write more chapters today, but this chapter took a lot out of me, as I had to rewatch the episode. It always breaks my heart that Lotor never got redeemed at the end of the series. There was still more to him than meets the eye. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks =)


	10. The Exiled Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor thinks he is alone on the outpost, but little does he know, he isn't.

Deca-phoebs had passed since his father dumped him at the outpost in the Ullippa system. He worked his way up to a senior commander office at the post. Some of the soldiers there listened and some just outwardly spat at him.  He would always keep to himself as no one dare to be friends with the exiled prince of the Galra Empire.

Eating meals were the worst. Lotor would have instead have eaten in his quarters, but there was a strict rule that no food was to be consumed in the quarters. He kept to himself, but ever so often someone would walk by and insult him, throw their food or beverage from him. Lotor didn’t care for their childish antics, and he would wipe himself off and walk away. He knew he was better than all of them, but seeing how his father stripped him of all his power and was utterly powerless to say anything, so he kept silent.

The loneliness never got him during the day, at least he had Kova waiting for him at his quarters. It was the only parting gift Zarkon let him have as he hated that wretched cat as it was a reminder of his mother. Also, sleep used to come quickly to him before the destruction of Flovic. Having Ven’tar next to him made him feel safe and secure. Just being in her arms was the best feeling in the world. Oh Ven’tar, he said to himself, as he pulled up a picture of the two of them on his wrist com. The happier times they had together. Now his time filled with writing reports for the Empire. Such a sad, miserable existence. He just wished his father just killed him on the planet instead of making him suffer in vain on this damn outpost. 

One day after a long, arduous shift, Lotor went to the canteen to have his dinner. He had some tablets in arms and a tray in one hand. As he was approaching his usual table, a soldier pulled his leg out to purposely trip Lotor, when a comrade stopped him from walking forward “Hey Lotor, come sit with me.” Lotor spun around and looked at him. He couldn’t believe someone even asked for him, let alone to sit with them. He didn’t know if this was a ploy or something, so he cautiously went in their direction. Lotor always knew to have his guard up as any of these soldiers here could be working for his father. The young soldier looked at Lotor, “I saw Lieutenant Tuvok was about to trip you, and I didn’t want that to happen, that is why I called you over. I know you tend to keep to yourself after the exile and everything, but I just thought you could use a friend or something. Being on the outer fringes of the universe can get quite lonely. By the way, my name is Vox. I am a senior science officer, where my main focus is on quintessence, though I would like to know its medicinal properties. Oh, here I am chatting away when you haven’t said anything at all.” Lotor gave a small smile and responded, “I am surprised anyone on this godforsaken post would ever want to associate with me. Please don’t mind my bluntness, but are you working for my father in a sense to make sure I don’t rise against him?” Vox looked rather upset when Lotor asked him this question, “We all serve the Empire, but in no means do I work for him. I am working to make the Empire stronger, whether he is our leader or not, though I prefer you lead us instead.” Lotor didn’t know if to believe what Vox had just said. For all Lotor knows, he could be playing him, but none the less he decided to take a leap of faith to believe him.

“So you prefer me to lead the Galra Empire? What leads you to this conclusion?” as Lotor leaned back in his seat with arms crossed. Vox stood up in his chair and responded, “I have read reports of what happened on Flovic and how your yields of quintessence were higher than any other mining expedition. In my opinion, Zarkon was stupid to destroy a planet just because his Son exceeded his expectations and became a better ruler then he ever could be. That is why I will support you Lotor if you ever challenge your father for the throne. I want my works to be used positively not just for the Empire, but for the whole universe.” Lotor cut him responded “If this is how you feel, then I will do everything in my power to rise against my father. However, it is just the two of us here, and I can’t see anyone here wanting to join our ranks.” Vox pulled a tablet out of his pocket. Lotor looked at, “What is this?” Vox responded, “It contains names of your supporters, Prince Lotor. We meet ever so often figuring ways to overtake this outpost in your name.” To be called Prince Lotor stirred something inside him. It made him want to rise above his father’s tyrannical ways. For the first time, Lotor wasn’t alone. Seeing, hundreds of names, who wanted to serve under him, made him feel stronger like he did on planet Flovic. Lotor put a finger to his lip, “Hmm, well now that we infantry, we have to get down to strategic planning, to overthrow this place. Contact your group we will have to meet in secret. No one must know of our plan.” Secretly Vox raised his arm to his chest, “Vrepit Sa.” Vox and Lotor finished their meals in silent and went on their ways separately to no arise suspicions.

Lotor entered his quarters. Kova was there to welcome him. “Well Kova, we have an uprising to plan,” as he placed the cat his lap while he started to pull up plans of the outpost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The back story of Lotor's life has been the hardest thing to write from a fan's perspective. I have only what the show has given us. I know this chapter isn't my best, but I promise the next chapters will be better. =)


	11. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor has found a new ally in his fight to liberate the outpost from his father's rule with an unlikely family tie

For phoebs, Lotor and his secret infantry have been meticulously planning to overthrow the outpost. Every single time they would try, something or someone would get in their way. First, it was a convoy of druids, and then it was General Sendak, his father’s right hand visiting the station for some unknown reason. It seemed nothing was working on their side until one day new high ranking Galra officer came onto the station.

Whenever a high ranked senior officer came to the outpost to make an inspection, all the officers and soldiers were there to greet them. This particular one was different. He walked in front of all them and came to a stop where Lotor stood, “Ah Prince Lotor, how are things, I hope all is well.” Lotor knew not to respond vocally or suffer the consequences later, so he just nodded yes. The officer just put a hand on Lotor and walked off to meet up with the head of the outpost. That was strange for Lotor. Usually, no one ever glanced his way or spoke to him, and let alone call him Prince. He could see the officer talking to one of the privates and looking at Lotor’s way. The lowly private came walking up to Lotor, “Commander Syron, has requested a private meeting with you in his quarters in three vargas.” Lotor nodded in agreement. What did this Commander Syron want with him? Did their plans get leaked? Well, he was going to find out sooner or later.

Three vargas later Lotor was standing in front of Commander Syron’s quarters. He thought to himself victory or death. He slowly pressed the door com. The door opened up. Commander Syron was reading over some reports when he turned to see Lotor and bowed, “Prince Lotor how nice to see you again. Here sit, you must be tired.” The Commander quickly went to pull a chair for him. Lotor was thinking, what is happening, no one as ever treated him this way. What is wrong with this guy? “Sorry to be so direct, but why are you so nice to me, you do know my father as exiled me for defying his orders. Going against his wishes could get you killed,” Lotor responded. Commander Syron just laughed, “Your father does not scare me, I know how to handle him and that vile witch of his. Don’t worry about me; I am more concerned about your welfare. I know what you are planning, and I want to offer my support any way I can. There are some in the Empire that shares your sentiment about peace. All your father cares about quintessence and finding Voltron. What has that gotten us? We are the most hated race in the universe. Before all of this, I lived a happy existence with my wife and two sons. I have lost two-thirds of my family to this wretched war. It was my youngest son who contacted me of your plans. We kept our family connection a secret so that the Emperor wouldn’t use it against me, but when he told me you were on the outpost with him, he knew that he would be able to convince you to help with the uprising here. My son felt a kinship with you as he is also half galra like yourself. So my Prince what say you, will allow me to aid you in your rebellion?”

Lotor responded, “I knew there was something to Science Officer Vox, I just couldn’t put my finger on it. You have raised a noble son Commander during these troublesome times. He has become a good friend something I didn’t think would be possible, thank you.” The Commander went to pull up another chair next to Lotor, “Just promise me this my Prince, I love my son so dearly and would hate to see anything happen to him, please take care of him, though I know he doesn’t need it, but I instead want him to survive thru our uprising than myself.” Lotor could see how much Syron loved his son. He just wished his father felt the same way about him, but none the less he promised him, he would keep him safe, “Commander I will do my best, but not just for him, but you as well. I would hate for a family to be separated since you have been for so long. A father needs his son and vice versa. We all get thru this together, I swear on my life.” Commander Syron placed his arm on his chest, “Vrepit Sa Prince Lotor!” to which Lotor responded, “Vrepit Sa!”

Lotor left the Commander’s quarter with a huge smirk on his face. He said to himself, father you thought you could hold me down, you're about to get a rude awaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the story seems to be moving at a slow pace, but I have my ideas where I am going with this, please be patient. Please feel free to comment. I am interested to hear your thoughts. Vrepit Sa


	12. The Fight for Ullippa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting for what is right

The day finally came. Lotor knew he had to be at his best to ensure his troops were victorious over his father’s. He made it his primary goal in life since the fall of Flovic to take down his father by any means necessary. With the commander’s support and his fleet, the first step was to take down this damn outpost.

Vox and, his father, and himself went over all scenarios for many quintants. They spent vargas on the commander’s ship figuring out ways to take down the outpost without Zarkon’s knowledge.  During this time Lotor felt a close attachment to the commander and his son. He swore he would never have any attachments to anyone, but he felt a fatherly connect to Syron and Vox, well it was more of a personal one. Every time Vox smiled at him, Lotor would remember the times Ven’tar would have the same one.  Lotor would get flustered when Vox would accidentally touch his hand, but sometimes it wasn’t an accident.  However, time was at the essence, and it wasn’t a luxury they didn’t have.

“Commander is your team ready?” Lotor asked.  The Commander stood from his seat and bowed to Lotor, “Yes, they are ready my prince.”  Lotor responded “Syron no need for the formalities here. We are brothers in arms; we are all equals fighting for the same thing which is freedom and peace for the universe. No one is above the other. The fight today will either go our way or my fathers, but I swear on my life, I will fight with everything I have to ensure my father does not win. Commander, you have been more of a father figure to me these last couple of quintants than my father has been and honoured that you will be fighting at my side, along with Vox, so thank you for everything.” Commander Syron walked up to Lotor and placed a hand on Lotor’s shoulder, “I am honoured with your words Lotor. I too feel the same way. I never understood how Zarkon mistreated you. There is something good about you Lotor, that is why I threw my support to you.  Contrary to belief, not all Galra feel the same way as your father. All your father wants his quintessence and Voltron. However today we are going to show him that all of us want that, today we fight for the universe. Vrepit Sa,” as the Commander put his arm on his chest. Lotor responded with his arm on his chest “Vrepit Sa.”

As Lotor and the Commander were finishing their conversation, Vox walked onto the bridge, “Everything seems to be a go. All of the Commander’s teams are ready to march onto the outpost prepared to fight, and our teams on the outpost as well. What say you, my prince?” The way Vox said my prince, made Lotor stumble on his words and the Commander noticed as well.  “Yes Vox, we are ready, you and the Commander meet up with the rest of the infantry, I will join you in a bit. I need a moment to compose myself.”  Vox responded, “Vrepit Sa.”

Lotor looked out the window from the bridge. It was dark except for a few faint stars. It wasn’t long when his father dumped him here, but now was his time to shine. To show his father that he wasn’t a pushover or soft. Today he wasn’t going to show everyone that he is the only one that can lead the Galra to peace and prosperity and that he was the real and true Emperor.

He went over to the command table, where the Commander left him a gift. He opened it up and found a sword. It wasn’t just any sword, but one worthy of royalty. It didn’t look like any Galra sword, but it had some Altean elements to it. Lotor was curious how the Commander had this commissioned.

Nonetheless, he picked up the sword in his hand. It had some weight to it, but nothing Lotor couldn’t handle. The guard and pommel of the sword glowed with purple quintessence. The blade and the edges were quite sharp. It was like the Commander knew what kind of sword he needed. The sword should be an extension of oneself and this one was it. He slowly looked at his reflection in the sword and said to himself “Mother, Ven’tar, I will make the two of you proud today,” as he slowly made his way off the bridge.

As he approached the dock, Vox came up to him, “It appears the outpost knows nothing of our plans. We can take the base at will.” Lotor responded, “We can’t be too confident. We have to play this one step at a time. The moment we show weakness, that is when they will strike, and we will lose. Vox you have a lot to learn when it comes to things like this.”  Lotor then walked in front of the whole infantry and decided a speech was needed.

“I know all who stand here, want the same thing as myself and the Commander. We all don’t want to live in a universe where a tyrant like my father is ruling it. No one is free from his ways, not the other denizens of the universe or our people.  How many of us have died for my father’s need for quintessence or Voltron? I am here to make sure none of that happens. We need someone who can lead us into the future thru peace and prosperity. I will be that beacon for all of you if you allow me to?” At that moment the whole infantry raised their arms to the chest and in unison shouted “Vrepit Sa, Prince Lotor!” Lotor nodded and had one of the soldiers open the docking bay.

The door opened, and Lotor walked side by side with the Commander with the infantry following closely behind them. A few guards came running up to them with blasters when Lotor spoke, “I am here to take over this base, we either do this the easy way or the hard way, the choice is yours.” One of the guards decided to take a shot at Lotor, to which he deflected it with his sword to which Lotor responded, “I see you chose the hard way. Well, all I have to say is to that is victory or death.” At that moment his infantry stormed the guards that were there the fight was on and with Lotor at its lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next couple of chapters will start to get interesting.


	13. An Unexpected Complication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vox and his father Commander Syron have a heart to heart talk

The fight didn’t take too long to finish. There were some casualties, but nothing too severe.  The outpost was now under Lotor’s control and not his father’s.  Some of his father’s soldiers managed to escape the carnage. He knew they would send reinforcements to take back the base. However, in the meantime, they needed to start to make this outpost his main base of operation.

“Vox, how are the repairs coming along?” Lotor asked him as he walked on the command deck. “Some of the sectors are severely damaged, unless we get some parts from other outposts, we won’t be able to sustain those sectors.”  Lotor paused and put a finger on his lip as he sat in his seat, “By now my father knows this base is under my rule, but if I know my father well, he wouldn’t care too much for it as he knows the moment I step off it, he will do anything to have me killed.”  The Commander responded, “Well I have spoken to other fleets in the surrounding areas, and they have thrown their support for you, but there are some who are still very loyal to your father.” Lotor stood up and walked to the command table, “Well we will have to change their minds won’t we,” as he smiled at the two of them. 

A pheob had passed. Lotor, the Commander and Vox were planning on leaving the outpost to meet up with the rest of his supporters. “Vox, is the outpost up and running with all the necessary repairs and upgrades?” Vox responded, “Yes your highness, everything is good and ready in case of an attack from your father’s fleets.” Lotor smiled at Vox, “I told you no formalities, you can just call me Lotor, we are all equals here,” as he moved closer to Vox’s side.

Vox started to blush. He wasn't supposed to feel this way towards his prince. He looked up to Lotor.  All the stories he heard about him, but here he was working alongside him. He couldn’t believe this out of his wildest dreams. It didn’t help that he was incredibly handsome. He doubts Lotor would ever want to get involved with someone like himself. I heard rumblings that he was in love with the fallen princess of Flovic. How could he ever replace her? Did he even want to be in love again, I mean he was just dumped here by his father. He doubted that Lotor was thinking about love at this moment, but the way Lotor was at his side and watching him work made him feel otherwise. The long nights, just the two of them planning. Vox said to himself “Stop thinking of Lotor that way, he probably doesn’t feel the same way as you do, just lock it in the farthest corner of your mind and just be there for him.” Just then Lotor asked him a question.

“Vox, are you ok? I just asked you about the modifications we did to your father’s ship, are they up to code?” asked Lotor. Vox stumbled on his words, “Sorry Lotor, my mind was elsewhere, it won’t happen again, and yes the ship’s shields are now operational and withstand a large scale attack from your father’s fleet.”  Lotor gave a worried look to Vox, “ I don’t think you're ok. Before all this happened, you were so focused, but now what seems to be troubling you?” Vox just moved away from Lotor and responded, “I am fine Lotor, don’t worry about it.”  Lotor went closer to Vox again, “I don’t think you are fine.” Just then the Commander walked on the deck and noticed the tension between Lotor and Vox.

“Is everything ok between the two of you?” asked the Commander. Vox just moved to another comm console, when Lotor went to greet the Commander, “Yes everything seems to be alright, Vox has informed me that the ship is ready to go, when do you think that will be?” The Commander looked at his son and then back to Lotor, “In one varga.  Is everything alright between you and Vox? I sense a little tension between the two of you, or am I just imagining it?”  Lotor replied “I do not know what is going on with him lately. One day he was fine, and now, we don’t have the same camaraderie as we did before. I feel like this war is starting to get to him. Do you think you can have a word with him? I can’t have someone on my team, not up to par. I need everyone to give me more than one hundred percent if we are to take down my father’s rule.”  The Commander agreed to speak to his son in private.  He called for to Vox, and they headed towards the ship.

When they got aboard, Vox was silent as they walked his father’s quarters. When they arrived in, his father spoke first, “What is wrong with you? Lotor needs us to be there for him, and you are acting so coldly towards him, why is that? Is it because you have feelings for him?” 

Since he was younger, Vox knew his father could read him like a book. It was always the case. “is it that obvious?” His father responded, “The way you look at Lotor, is the same way I looked at your mother. Have you told Lotor how you feel about him?”  Vox just scoffed at his father’s question, “Me, tell him how I feel about him. He still hasn’t gotten over his first love. He always speaks so fondly of her. I could never live up to that. I know I could never be his mate, just his friend.” 

At this point, Vox moved his father’s desk and put his head down on it. His father came to his side, “How do you know that Lotor doesn’t feel the same way about you. There have been times, I have seen our friend blush at you, and also he smiles a lot when you are around. I don’t think that is a coincidence. I think he cares about you just as much as you care for him. Maybe you both need to get your feelings out. If you both bottle them in, it won’t be good for any of us.”  Vox got up and gave his dad the biggest hug. His father went to his comm console, “Lotor, please join us for an early meal on the ship before we take off.” Lotor responded, “Yes I will be there shortly, I just need to get some the guards to move my belongs and Kova to your ship, I will see you in one varga.” 

The Commander turned the comm off and yanked Vox out of his seat, “I have no intention of joining the two of you tonight.  Vox you better tell Lotor the truth, or else.”  Vox couldn’t believe his father was giving him an ultimatum, “If I don’t tell him the truth, what are you going to do?” His father responded, “Then we will leave you here on the outpost. We can’t have your bottled up feelings for the prince affect our work. The moment it affects us, we are all doomed. I will support you all the way with this, even if Lotor rejects you. I will always be here for you son.”

Vox looked at his father intensively, “Alright, I will tell him the truth, even if it leads to my heartbreak. You are right; I have to be my best for him.” With that, he exited his father’s quarters. He said to himself “What have I gotten myself into?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to show the family bond between Vox and his father and that not all Galra are the same.


	14. Dinner and a Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vox and Lotor's feelings for one another come to a boiling point

One varga had passed, Lotor was finally on aboard.  Vox was pacing around his father’s private dining room awaiting Lotor’s arrival. He kept repeating everything he wanted to say to Lotor, but when the door opened, and Lotor walked in, his mind went blank.

“Vox, where his your father, is he not joining us tonight?” asked Lotor.  Vox walked up to Lotor and moved the chair the from the table so Lotor could sit down, “No, it is just the two of us, is that alright?” Lotor just looked at Vox as he sat down, “No its fine, I just don’t like surprises.”

The ate their meals in silent not looking at the other one. When they were finished Lotor asked Vox if there was something was on his mind, to which Vox responded, “No.”  Vox's response upset Lotor because he knew something was troubling Vox and he needed him to get it out of him. Was he turning his back against him? Was he a spy sent by his father what? He needed to get the truth out of him, and he only knew one way to get it out of him.

“Vox let us go to the training deck and spar. I know you like using a blaster to fight, but I assure you a sword is a far better weapon. I can teach you how to use one,” spoke Lotor. Vox nodded yes and followed Lotor.

Once again they walked in silence. It was killing Lotor inside. There were some days they would talk the whole day about everything, but now things have changed. It wasn’t him who change, but Vox. Maybe he wasn’t prepared for the fight like he said he was, perhaps it was just getting to him. Lotor felt helpless towards Vox. He needed him to be himself again, and hopefully, the sparring session will get his aggression out.

The walked on the training deck. It was dark except for the glaring purple lights that surrounded the sides.  Lotor went to pick up a sword for Vox and handed it to him, “Your not holding it right, here let me show you.” Lotor went to stand behind Vox and placed his hand on Vox’s arm. At that moment Vox’s body became very hot, and he tensed up at the mere touch of Lotor. He pulled away from him, “I got it, let’s spar now.”  Lotor was puzzled now as to why Vox pulled away from him, was it something he said or done, “Very well let us begin.”

The swords started clang immediately, though Lotor was getting the upper hand the whole time.  He was trying to help Vox with his stance or the way he was fighting, but Vox wasn’t listening. It got to a point where Lotor was getting extremely angry at him and decided enough was enough. He finally broke Vox’s sword in half and threw Vox to the ground and held the tip of the sword at Vox’s neck, “What is wrong with you? You were never like this before. We always use to talk and tell each other everything, but what has changed, tell me, did I do something to offend you? I need to know.” Vox just looked at him with tears flowing from his face, “Lotor I love you, I always have, I don’t know when it started, but I do. I know you were in love with the fallen princess of Flovic and I know I could never take the place of her in your heart. That is why I couldn’t tell you the truth of how I felt for you.” Lotor was shocked at Vox’s words as he pointed the sword away from him. He rolled off Vox and lied next to him on the training deck floor.  Vox turned to look at Lotor, “Well am I right?” Lotor rose up and responded, “I feel the same way about you.  You were the first person on that blasted outpost that looked at me that more than an exiled prince. The more we got to know each other, the more I started to like you.  Yes, you can never take the place of Ven’tar, no one will, but there is only one you. I can make room for you in my heart.” At that moment, Vox sprang up and hugged Lotor to which Lotor responded, “Just a hug, I was expecting something else after everything we spoke of.” At that moment Vox kissed Lotor so passionately. They got off the ground, and Lotor kissed Vox’s hand and asked, “How are going to tell your father about this, I don’t think he will be too pleased.” To which Vox responded, “This was my father’s plan to get us alone.” Lotor let out a hearty laugh, “Your father is a wise one.” 

Now that everything was out in the open, Vox had to wonder, “How should we proceed Lotor now that we together? I mean if any of your father’s followers find out about me, they will use me against you. I am all for keeping it a secret until you are in power. I won’t hold you against it.” Lotor looked at Vox with loving eyes, “I do agree with you Vox. You, your father and myself are the only ones that could know about this, though it might be hard to keep my eyes and hands off of you.” Vox giggled, “I think I should be working on a different part of the ship so we won’t be found out and I think my father will probably agree to it. Besides, I want to get started on my quintessence experiments you have gladly let me work on.” Lotor pulled Vox close to him, “Well if that is the case, this might be our only chance to be alone, we might as well make the most of it.” At that moment, Lotor pushed Vox to the ground, and well let’s say their date went well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can't help who you fall in love with =)


	15. Laying Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and his team find a planet to lay low in

After securing the outpost in the Ullippa system, Lotor, Vox, and Commander Syron set out for Galra bases that were interested in becoming part of Lotor’s coalition.

There had been rumblings within the Empire that some were hoping someday Lotor would take up the throne, but after hearing what happened on Flovic, things looked bleak. However, after Lotor triumphantly took over the outpost, more people were inquiring on joining Lotor’s coalition.

Even though Lotor’s was their faithful leader, the ship he was on was not his officially; hence he let the Commander sit in the captain seat. Lotor was not one to sit down. He was always in the captain’s ready room researching or planning something. He was deep in thought about which star system to visit that was ways out of his father’s reach when the Commander came on the comm, “Lotor, we are approaching planet Scorpius as you requested.”  Lotor responded, “Thank you, please land the ship in an inconspicuous spot, so we don’t disturb the inhabitants on the planet.” The Commander responded, “Vrepit Sa.”

The landed on Scorpius in the early morning of the planet, from what Lotor gathered about this planet was that it was under his father’s rule, but was in the process of being mined for quintessences.  Due to it being so far from Galra central command, his father’s ships wouldn’t arrive anytime soon. Lotor decided this planet would be his second planet that he would use his methods of mining quintessence. The first thing he needed to do is to get the planet’s inhabitants loyalty; then they would begin the mining process. He would not make the same mistake that he did on Flovic, and that was to let his father in on his plans.

This plan was the start of his Empire. If he was going to rule it was going to be peacefully.  When they exited the ship, they decided to set up camp. He had Vox and his team run some tests on the planet’s quintessence to see if it was a candidate for mining.  The night was slowly turning to morning, and Lotor requested his fleet to take rest as they were laying low for a few quintants. The Commander came walking up to Lotor, “Even you tell the fleet to rest, I think you should also heed your own words, I know for a fact that you haven’t slept for a while since we left the Ullippa system.” Lotor responded, “Well seeing, your son and I share the same quarters, I am assuming he told you right?” The Commander just looked at Lotor, “No, Vox never said anything to me, I can tell Lotor, I am not just a Commander of a fleet, but also a father. There were many nights when Vox and his older brother would stay up late to study for their exams, and I can see in their eyes when they don’t sleep. I know being half Galra makes you want to work twice or three times harder than the rest, but you shouldn’t deprive yourself of rest. Besides, maybe you and Vox can meet up with the local inhabitants and find out what their status is with the Empire. Our intelligence has shown there is a town not far from where we have landed.” Lotor rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms out, “I guess you are right, Vox and I have not spent any quality time together since we got on the ship. We might share a bed, but not a life.” The Commander just looked at Lotor and placed his hand on his shoulder, “Well it is settled. I will remain here with the fleet while you and Vox visit the town. If anything arises, I will contact you immediately.” Lotor nodded, “I the same as well.”

Just as Lotor was going to call Vox on his wrist comm, the man seemed to appear out of nowhere, “Sorry to disturb you Commander and Lotor; we have completed the tests. The results are positive. We can begin mining as soon as possible.” Lotor smiled at Vox, “That is good, but right now you and I are going to go for a hike to the nearest town. You can let your team deal with the rest of the data. That is an order.”  Vox looked puzzled and looked back at his father, “I don’t understand.” The Commander responded, “Just go with your Prince.”  Vox then looked at Lotor and responded, “I will go fetch us some supplies for our hike, I will be right back.” The Commander laughed, “My son can be so dense sometimes, but he always puts his job first, before his personal life. My wife was the same; I figure that is where he gets it from.”  Lotor laughed with the Commander.  Within a couple of doboshes, Vox came outside with two backpacks, and they left the camp and headed for the nearest town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please feel free to leave me any comments. I will like to know what you think of this story so far.


	16. The Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and Vox finally have some alone time or so they think

Lotor and Vox walked in silence towards the town. Planet Scorpius had two suns, which made the planet very hot. Their hike wasn’t easy as they found out. Lots of wild animals they had to contend with and a treacherous desert.  It wasn’t until they got past the desert when Vox requested they stop to which Lotor didn’t want to. 

“Lotor I am tired, can we at least sit down and have a meal. That walk thru the desert has exhausted me.” Lotor looked at how Vox was tired, he could see it in his face, “Fine, we can stop for a bit, but we need to reach the town before sundown.” Vox nodded in agreement.

Vox opened the backpack and pulled out to beverage bottles, and some rations.  For the first time, they were finally alone. It was no secret they were together as they shared quarters, but they never once had alone time. They were only intimate that one time on the training deck. There were sometimes, Vox wanted to be close to Lotor, but he hardly slept, or when he did it was on his desk. Sometimes Vox would ask Lotor why he would not sleep in the same bed as him, to which Lotor just shrugged it off. However, Vox was finally in a position to ask the same question again, this time Lotor could not make any excuses.

“Lotor, this has been weighing on my mind heavily, but now that we are alone, can you please be honest with me,” asked Vox. Lotor looked at Vox, “Go ahead, ask your question?” Vox took a sip of his beverage, “You never seem to want to sleep in the same bed as me. Did I do something wrong? Every single time I ask you, you always seem to ignore my question.”  Lotor could see how much pain he brought upon his partner. He denied the man at least this pure pleasure. Lotor looked at Vox and put his hands in his, “My dear Vox, I am sorry if I have made you feel like this, I know I made a vow to you, but I find it hard being in the same bed as you because of my shortcomings. The last time I shared a bed with someone, my father destroyed them. I am afraid that would become of you.”  Vox pulled Lotor close to him, to which Lotor placed his head on his shoulder, “I know you have so much on your plate, but I am here for you. I am here to comfort you when you are stressed and anxious. When you don’t come to bed, I worry about you. I care for you deeply. We are equal partners in this relationship.” Lotor turned his head to look deeply into Vox’s eyes, “I am just afraid to lose you. I don’t know what I would do if something happen to you.”  Vox squeezed Lotor’s hand tightly, “Listen you have helped me with my fighting skills, and I think I am very good with a sword and blaster if I don’t say so myself, besides I would do everything not to let anyone separate us.”

Lotor laughed and pulled Vox in for a kiss. They had not kissed like this for a long time.  Lotor pushed Vox to ground, and started to kiss him passionately. His hands were moving down his sides. Vox started to moan from the mere touch of Lotor’s fingers on his body. However, just as things were getting hot, a small child with a mask held a spear to them. Lotor and Vox quickly got up and dusted off their clothes. The child looked at them weirdly. Lotor got on bended knee and spoke to the child, “We are not here to hurt you, we come in peace.” The child pulled off its mask to get a closer look at Lotor and Vox, “You don’t look like normal Galra.”  To which Vox responded, “Yeah that is because we are both half Galra. Lotor and I are both half Altean, though my father had to modify my DNA to make me look less like an Altean.” The child walked up to Vox and pulled him down to feel his skin, “Why would your father do that?”  Vox smiled at the child, “Well the Galra Empire doesn’t take to kindly to half breeds, and well Emperor Zarkon doesn’t take to kindly to Alteans.”

The way Vox spoke to the child was sweet which made Lotor smile. With the pleasantries out of the way, Lotor had to ask the child what was the fastest way to the town. Luckily for them, he was from the town.  He grabbed both Lotor and Vox’s hands and had them follow him. 

When Lotor was on Flovic, he envisioned having lots of children with Ven’tar, well that is if she allowed him to.  He knew that Vox and himself wouldn’t be able to produce children, they would most likely need a surrogate for that. People would think that Zarkon would have turned off Lotor on wanted to be a father, but instead, it did the opposite. It made him want to be a better father for his children, but he knew all of this would not be able to happen unless he took down his father and Hagger. Once he became the true Emperor of the Empire, he would then have a promise ceremony for him and Vox, and then they would have children.  He was hoping it would happen someday, but at present, it was about strengthening his alliance.

“Lotor we are here,” said Vox.  The child leads them to the center of the town. All the town folks looked at them afraid they were there to hurt them. The got up on the side of the fountain, “They are not here to hurt us, they aren’t even full Galra.”  To which Lotor responded, “Yes, we come in peace. I know my father has set his sights on using your planet for quintessence, but I Prince Lotor, the exiled son of Emperor Zarkon, will not let any harm come to you.” The town’s people bowed down to Lotor. One of the elders got up and spoke, “It is true. We have heard stories about how you didn’t destroy planet Flovic and how it flourished under your rule.  Whatever you ask of us Prince Lotor we will comply.”  Vox couldn’t believe how the town’s people trusted Lotor even though he was Zarkon’s son.  “The only thing I ask is for is loyalty and nothing more.”  The agreed with what Lotor asked. 

The elders lead Lotor and Vox to a building where they communicated with other towns and villages on the planet. Vox communicated with the ship and asked the Commander to send ships out to fix the communication towers in all the regions of the planet, so all towns and villages were able to communicate with one another.  While they were setting that up, the Elder came walking up to Lotor and Vox, “Well this might take a while, we have quarters for the two of you. Lotor and Vox looked at each other, to which Vox responded, “If it is alright with you, the Prince and I will share a room.”  The elder looked at the two of them, “How foolish of me, my apologies my Prince, could you please forgive me,” as he bowed.  Lotor smiled, “It is quite alright, no need to apologize. Could you please lead us to our room, I am feeling quite tired from our trek from our ship to the town.” 

The elder leads Lotor and Vox to a small building, “I hope this is sufficient for the two of you?” Lotor nodded in agreement, “We will meet back at the communication building tomorrow morning.”  The elder nodded yes and wished the two of them a good night.

The moment Lotor locked the door to their place, he grabbed Vox’s body and pushed him down on the bed, which happened to be in the center of the room.  “Lotor, what the heck?” To which Lotor responded, “Did you think I was done with you back there, I think not.” Vox giggled as Lotor continued to lay kisses on him. To say they ended their hike on a good note was an understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters will be posted next weekend. Thanks for reading=)


	17. Domestic Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and Vox take it upon their selves to raise the young boy they initially met in the previous chapter.

Lotor hadn’t expected his father’s fleet to be the area so soon. Therefore he had to change his strategy.  His squadron would have to stay on Scorpius longer than expected, which on Lotor’s mind was a good thing as he was adjusting to domestic living with Vox.

Life with Vox was challenging at first since this was the first time, since being with Ven’tar that he shared a home with someone.  They decided to take in the child who found them on the way to the town. His name was Cassius and was an orphan. They were one big happy family, though he knew it wouldn’t be very long.

He enjoyed the nights when all three of them would go out and look at the stars, or when there was free time go on picnics. Lotor couldn’t believe how good things were going. The more and more he grew intensely in love with Vox. Just watching him put Cassius to sleep melted his heart.

“You know Vox; I think we should expand on our living quarters since we are going to be here longer than expected,” Lotor asked.  Vox replied, “You are right. I didn’t realize once Cassius started living with us, this place started to look small. How long do you think we will stay here? The only thing I worry about is us leaving Cassius. I know we weren't supposed to make attachments to the inhabitants here, but I have grown to love this child as my own.” Lotor only looked at his partner and smiled back, “I took have grown to love this child as well, but I don’t know how we would be able to keep him safe if my father’s fleet showed up.”

Vox could see how much pain Lotor was in thinking about Cassius as their child. They were this child’s foster parents, but they were so much more. With the short time they had with him, Vox taught him how to read at an advanced level, where Lotor showed him combat skills. They were so proud of how he was growing. Vox finally understood his father’s point of view, since he was a father to this child and he wanted to do everything in his power to keep him safe.

“Come to bed my beloved; you have a big day ahead of you. You need your rest,” whispered Vox. Lotor got into bed and snuggled next to him  and replied, “How did I get so fortunate to have you in my life?” Vox replied, “It is I who is the lucky one, now sleep.” Lotor closed his eyes and pulled Vox close to him as they the drift to sleep.

The next morning, Lotor was up at the crack of dawn, which Vox was expecting. Being his ever so loving partner, he packed a full day of meals for him so he wouldn’t be hungry on his mission. Cassius was still asleep on his cot when Lotor placed a delicate kiss on his cheek, “I am in awe when he sleeps. I sometimes never want to leave him or you, but alas I cannot get sidetracked from out plan to take out my father as emperor of the Glara. I should be back in one quintant, but if anything changes I will contact you immediately. The two of you, please stay safe. I don’t know what I will do if anything happens to the two of you.”  Vox replied, “I will protect our son with my life, Vrepit Sa, my love.” With that said, Vox kissed Lotor and pushed him out the door since he knew Lotor wouldn’t stop kissing him. He looked out the door and watched as Lotor joined up with the rest of his squadron.

Just then he heard the little patter of feet come behind him, “Did papa Lotor leave again? I was hoping he would show me a new sword skill today.” The look on Cassius face melted Vox’s heart, “Papa had to leave on important business, but we are going to have so much fun today. I will need your help with something I am working on, but we have to walk very far. Can you do that for me?” Cassius' eyes widen, and a big smile come across his face, “Yes I can do that papa.” Vox replied back, “Good, now go freshen up. I am going to pack our meals and supplies for our hike.”

The boy quickly ran outside to take a quick shower in the back of the house and put on his clean clothes and boots, “Papa I am ready,” called out the boy. Vox was already waiting for him at the door. “I have a special surprise today. Someone will be joining us today as well,” said Vox. There was a knock on the door and Cassius went eagerly to answer it. The boy opened the door, and there was Syron.

Knowing this was the only chance of having a grandson, Syron took this opportunity to make him feel welcome the first time they met. Seeing how happy Lotor and Vox were with this child made him feel proud that son was in a more comfortable place. He knew sending him to the outpost in Ullippa was the best decision as his son found someone who loved him for him.

“Now where is my grandson, I can’t seem to find him,” asked Syron as the older Galra towered over him. “Grandpa I am right here,” replied a smiling Cassius. Syron scooped the child up and put him on his shoulder. “Father, you know you're just spoiling him. I told him he has to do a lot of walking,” said Vox to his father. “Nonsense, I am not making my grandson hike thru the desert, I have a vehicle waiting for us outside,” said Syron. “So you made your own son walk in a desert, but not your grandson, how fitting,” replied Vox. Syron just laughed, “That was a different situation. I was making you, and your husband spend quality time with each other, is that so wrong?” Vox replied, “Fine. I agree with you on that. Then let us get going. By midday, the desert will be a scorcher. I need to collect as many samples as possible to further my research.” Syron responded, “Then let’s get moving.”  The three of them entered the Galra vehicle and headed towards their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first attempt at making a fluffy chapter. I hope everyone likes it.


	18. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vox and Syron uncover some unsettling information from Cassius

After collecting samples in the desert, Vox punched in some coordinates in the navigation system of their vehicle. He could tell both his father and Cassius were exhausted, so he decided to take them to nearby waterfall and lake so they could cool off from the scorching heat. 

“We are here,” said Vox. The look on their faces told relief. They both jumped out as quickly and jumped into the lake. Vox could only watch in amusement. His father and son were frolicking in the water. He ran to get video recorder to record the moment for Lotor. Vox knew Lotor hated when work took him away from things like this.  That is why he recorded every minute of his time with Cassius so Lotor wouldn’t miss out.

“Vox, why are just standing there, come join us, the water is so refreshing,” Syron shouted from afar. Vox placed, the recorder on top of the vehicle, so it was still recording and jumped right in.

After their dip in the lake, Vox prepared a lunch for them. Cassius fell asleep on the luscious grass that surrounded the lake.  Syron went to pack up their supplies when he spoke, “You know this isn’t going to last, us staying on this planet. We will soon have to pack up and leave. Have you any ideas on how this is going to effect Cassius? You know we can’t bring him with us.” Vox turned to his father and gave a concerning look, “Of course I know we can’t bring him. Lotor and I have been wracking our brains. For two smart people, we are both stumped. We love Cassius so much. We can’t stand to leave him here. Father do you have any suggestions?” 

 Syron looked at Vox and responded, “Well we can surgically make him look like a Galra child. I can use the same method I used on you, but it will hurt him a bit. At least when we did the process on you, you were a bit older, and you had your Galra genes to keep the pain away.” Vox turned to look at a sleeping Cassius, “Cassius is just a child and not Galra, and he will be in pain, but if the end justifies the means, so be it. At least he will be safe with Lotor you, and me.” Just as they were discussing Cassius, the boy awoke to hear their conversation.

“Papa why do you want to change the way I look, am I not worthy to look at?” said Cassius. Vox went to the child and held up to close to him, “No, that, is not it. Remember how I told you grandpa had to change the way I looked because the Galra wouldn’t accept me for me, well we would have to do the same for you so that you can be with papa Lotor and me. All of us don’t want to do it, but it’s the only way for you to be with us. Cassius, Lotor and I love you too much to leave you on this planet.”  The child still looked puzzled, “Papa, you said you were half Altean, why couldn’t you change your form like the others I’ve seen in the town?”

This information caught both Vox and Syron off guard. Syron spoke first, “You have seen Alteans on Scorpius. Are you sure they were Alteans?” Cassius nodded, “Yes, they are Alteans. I asked them myself.”

 Vox and his father both went aside from Cassius when his father asked, “Do you think he is lying because for what we know all Alteans perished when Zarkon blew Altea up.” Vox responded, “Since Cassius has been with us, he had been truthful. Now that I think about it, when we first met up, he asked me why you altered my DNA. He must have known since then. We have to contact Lotor immediately with this information.” He father nodded in agreement.

They quickly packed up their belongings into the vehicle and headed back to town. On the way, their Vox contacted Lotor on a secure channel, “Lotor sorry to disturb you, but we have some pertinent information that could change everything, you must get back to the town immediately.” The look in Lotor’s face was serious, “Is Cassius alright? Is my father’s squadron attacking the town?”  Vox responded, “I can’t speak of it on this channel, the Commander and I need to see you back at the house in person, please hurry.” With that Vox ended the communication. With any luck, Lotor would be home by sundown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I decided was about family. I excluded Lotor as I wanted to show their family dynamics. However, the next couple of chapters will set the pace for the rest of the story. Thanks again for reading.


	19. Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and his team have to change strategy with the knowledge of Alteans on the planet

Vox was right on his calculations. Just as the two suns of Scorpius went down, Lotor arrived. Lotor pushed the door open to see the Commander and Vox sitting at their dining table. “Where is Cassius, is he hurt?” Vox got up and hugged Lotor, “My love, our child is fine. I had him stay with the neighbours for the night. I didn’t want him to intrude our conversation.”

Relief set in on Lotor. The whole way back from the Galra communication installation, panic started to set in. He was very short with his squad. “I am here now, what was so important that you couldn't tell me on the secure channel? How is this going to change our plans?” asked Lotor. The Commander spoke up, “We have Alteans living among us.” Shock and disbelief set in on Lotor, “Alteans, here that is preposterous. They were all killed by my father.”  

Vox was the next to speak, “Well apparently they live on this planet, and Cassius has met some in person. Do you remember when he asked me why my father would change my DNA because I was half Altean? He was asking me why I couldn’t just change my form like other Alteans.” 

Lotor sat down and was pondering when he spoke, “Well you are both right, this changes everything. If my father finds out, Alteans are living here, all our plans, and hard work goes to shreds.  We have to change our strategy now. We now have to save the Alteans, and then we take down my father.”  Vox asked, “How are we going to achieve that, there is nowhere in space we can hide from Zarkon.” 

Lotor looked at the Commander as he was looking outside the window to see Cassius playing with the neighbour's children, “Something on your mind Commander?” The Commander turned from the window and looked at both and Lotor and Vox, “I know a place where we can keep the Alteans, but it’s a dangerous trek to get there.” An eerie look came across Vox’s face, “Your not talking about that Galra base past the Quantum Abyss? That was dangerous the first time, and I could have lost you.” The Commander responded, “Well you didn’t, but it’s the only hiding spot we got for them. The base is large enough to house the Alteans, and we make it look like an actual planet when they are on a base.” 

Lotor was quiet. He was going over all scenarios in his head, but the only logically idea was to bring the Alteans to the Galra base past the Quantum Abyss. “Then it's settled, we have to take the Alteans to the base.” Vox was unsure of the journey but agreed to Lotor’s plan. 

“Now that we got that settled, how do we convince the Alteans to leave with us. I mean most are afraid of us. I mean if I still had my Altean features, maybe the two of us would have had a chance to convince them,” spoke Vox.  Lotor responded, “I will have to convince them myself. I still look somewhat Altean, and it might make them want to trust me. All three of us need to be a united front and reassure them that we come in peace. We will speak to them in the morning. Commander, you are more than welcome to stay with us for the night.” 

Vox was hesitant to let his father spend the night with them as this was the last time Lotor and himself will ever have alone time since Cassius came into their life.  However, the Commander responded, “Its quite alright Lotor, I will head back to my quarters on the ship. I like to sleep in my bed if you don’t mind. I will be back here first thing in the morning, Vrepit Sa,” as the Commander placed his hand on his chest and exited their house.

A couple of vargas had passed since the Commander had left. Lotor started to pace around their home. Alteans here on Scorpius, how could he not have known. His mother’s people, here? “Lotor stop pacing around, its annoying right now. There is nothing we can do at the moment. Just come to bed.”

Lotor slipped out of armour and put his sleepwear on. He always kept his sword right near his nightstand in case of an attack, “I can’t believe I am going to meet actual Alteans. It's quite exciting and scary at the same time. I hope they accept me. I don’t want them to think I am like the rest of the Galra.” Vox responded, “Maybe they would judge you on your father’s action, but you have to convince them of your sincerity and show them you have their best interest at heart. I believe in you Lotor.” With that, Vox kissed Lotor fervently.

His hands started to roam all over Lotor’s body when he spoke, “Vox we can’t do this tonight, I need to have a level mind when I speak with them. I will be a wreck if you keep touching and kissing me the way you are doing right now.” Though Lotor wanted to spot, he knew he couldn’t say no to Vox, “Ok, we can fool around for a bit, but after that, I need my sleep.” Vox didn’t care to what Lotor just said and just kept on going for they knew; the next day would forever change their life as they knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been a labour of love on my part. I hope you are enjoying the journey with me. Thanks for reading=)


	20. The Alteans Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and his team trying to figure out a way to speak to the Alteans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: I took some dialogue from Season 6 episode the Colony.

The next morning, Lotor, Vox and the Commander decided to stake out a specific area of town where Cassius said known Alteans would be.

“Are you sure this is where Cassius said they would be,” asked Lotor.  “He said they like to hang out at this particular tavern. Its where they feel the safest at” responded Vox. 

They kept their distance from the tavern. “This is pointless. I should walk up to the Alteans and explain my position,” uttered Lotor. “Lotor we have to look at this strategically. I mean the Alteans can help us with our fight to overthrow Emperor Zarkon. We have to do this cautiously,” responded the Commander.  “You are right.  But how do we know for sure they are Altean?” asked Lotor.  Vox put a finger to his lip, “I will be right back.” Lotor and the Commander looked puzzled as they didn’t know what was up with him.

After a couple of dobashes, Vox returned with Cassius. At this point, Lotor was a tad upset.“Why did you bring our son into this? He should have no part of it,”  said Lotor angrily. “I am sorry to upset you Lotor, but Cassius is the key to all of this. He was the one that mentioned all of this to us and might be friends with some of them. Maybe he could get one of them to reveal themselves to him,” retorted Vox.

The Commander looked at his son and agreed that Cassius was indeed the answer. “Lotor, Cassius has been on this planet longer than us, and maybe some of the Alteans took a liking to him. We should just let him meet with one, but we can put a spy camera on him so we can see what is happening in the tavern,” said the Commander.

At that moment Lotor grabbed Cassius and pulled him to his side. The boy was a little scared at this moment. “Cassius, we need your help, but if it is too much for you, you can always say no. Myself, your father, and grandfather will not hold it against you. We don’t want anything to happen to you,” said Lotor.  Cassius cleared his throat, “I will do anything to help you. Nothing in this world scares me as long as have the three of you to protect me,” cried Cassius.

Vox quickly found a spy cam they could conceal in Cassius clothes. “Don’t worry Papa, grandpa and I will be watching you from afar. If anything happens, we will be there in an instant,” exclaimed Vox.  The child nodded and replied, “Vrepit Sa. Did I say that right?” A tear came rolling down Lotor’s eye, “Yes you did. Please be safe.”

They each gave a hug to Cassius, and he was off to the tavern. Once inside, Cassius saw one of the Alteans he befriended before Lotor, and the rest of the Galra showed up. “Hello, do you remember me, My name is Cassius. You showed me some magic before. Can you show me again.” Cassius asked. The two Alteans who transformed to themselves to look like inhabitants on Scorpius. The male looking one responded, “What magic are you talking about?”

At this point, Lotor was getting anxious. He couldn’t put his son in danger like this, but Vox put a hand on his arm and gave him assuring look.

Cassius kept prodding the two, “The last time we met, you transformed yourself into your actual form. Can I please see your real form. I won’t tell anyone, please.” He looked at him with sad eyes. The same eyes that would get him out of trouble from his parents. The two of them looked at each other. They didn’t think there would be any harm done. 

They pulled Cassius into their booth and pulled down the curtain for more privacy. After drawing the curtains, the male and female transformed into Alteans. “Wow, that is so cool. How come you can transform into other beings?” Cassius asked. The female spoke, “We can change forms due to alchemy. We learned alchemy from our home planet Altea. Sadly it is no more because of the Galra.” The male one slammed his fist to the table, that got the attention of other patrons in the tavern, “Damn Zarkon and the Galra.”  The female Altean had to calm the other down, “Zachirus, please calm down, others are started to look our way, we need to transform back.” Zachirus responded, “Briea It makes me sick that the Galra are here. The townspeople are so in love with them. They think they are helping them, but we all know well, they are going to destroy this planet like Altea. I don’t trust Prince Lotor one bit. He is just like his father.”

Cassius screamed, “Lotor is the best father I have ever had !” At that moment Cassius blew his cover.

Lotor, Vox and the Commander came running to the tavern. “Lotor proceed with caution. They entered the tavern slowly and saw Cassius crying. The boy saw Vox and went running to him, “I am sorry Papa, I shouldn’t have gotten upset at them. They were calling Papa Lotor a bad person.” Vox just wiped the tears from Cassius’s face and took him out of the tavern. 

Lotor and the Commander cautiously moved closer to the two Alteans who already changed back to this disguised form. “Hear me out! I know who you are. I come in peace. I have come to save the noble Altean people, to preserve your customs and traditions before they are destroyed like Altea itself. Please, come with me. I have created a haven where the Galra will never find you. It may not be Altea, but it will keep you safe. If my intentions were to kill you, then you would be dead already.”

At that instant, Briea and Zachirus turned back to being Altean and so did the rest of the patrons in the tavern. Lotor could not believe his mother’s people surrounded him. All his life he thought the Alteans were dead, but here there were standing in front of them.

Zachirus was the first to speak, “How do we know; you won’t take us to some Galra prisoner base and torture us?” Lotor got on one knee and responded, “Because I am one of you. I know my father is Emperor Zarkon, but my mother was the great alchemist Honerva. She is the sole reason I want to preserve the Altean race. My father had no right to destroy Altea, and I will forever despise him for that. I will give you my oath that I will ensure your safety to your new home.”

Briea rose Lotor to his feet, “I believe you Prince Lotor. I can hear sincerity in your voice. We also know what happened on Flovic and know that was not your fault. We know you tried to fight for that planet, but your father was too strong and the witch Hagger knocked you out and took you from the surface. For that, we will come with you Prince Lotor.”

Lotor was taken aback as to how the Alteans knew what happened on Flovic. The only person that knew what the witch did to him was Ven’tar as she witnessed it. How could this be? Nonetheless, he walked to ever Altean and shook their hand. Finally, he didn’t feel alone anymore. Not that he was truly alone, he did have Vox, Cassius, and the Commander, but he now had more of a purpose to take down his father.

Briea went over to Lotor, “Come Prince Lotor, we will take you to our camp. We can explain our story to you there.”

Lotor, the Commander, and the rest of Alteans exited the tavern and headed north to the Altean settlement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke this chapter in two parts.


	21. The Alteans Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Briea tells Lotor how the Alteans came to be on Scorpius

Lotor and the Commander and the rest of the Alteans reached the Altean settlement. He couldn’t believe there were so many of them here. “Briea there is so many of you here, how did you reach Scorpius without being detected by the Galra?”

“Well Lotor, it’s a long story if you would like to hear?” asked Briea. Lotor and the Commander nodded. Briea became to speak:

_Deca-phoebs ago, when King Alfor and Emperor Zarkon started to have disagreements with the Rift on Diabizaal, King Alfor instructed a large convoy of Alteans on a science expedition off world.  My grandfather at the time who was one of the leads in this expedition knew something was off about us travelling so far away from Altea. He knew King Alfor wouldn’t want us to be so far away, but he did what he asked of by his King. My grandfather, and my parents and the rest of the convoy left Altea as instructed._

_They later found out the death of Emperor Zarkon and Empress Honerva and how their undoing was their need for quintessence. They didn’t know what happened to the Empress, but they heard that the Emperor Zarkon rose from the dead and declared Altea an enemy of the Galra as King Alfor destroyed Diabizaal._

_My family wanted to return to Altea to fight with the King, but by the time they returned, it was no more. The convoy with my family decided they needed to find a new planet to live on and to lay low and not to bring any attention to them._

_They found one planet, but soon after the Galra began to occupy it, so they left. They travelled to many worlds in many galaxies, until they found Scorpius. They decided to blend in with the inhabitants, those with alchemy. Those who did not have alchemy remained here in the settlement. The inhabitants didn’t bother us as we didn’t bother them._

“So were you born here on Scorpius?” asked Lotor. Briea responded, “Yes, most of the adults and children. The elders were born on Altea, well what’s left of them.”

The Commander couldn’t believe all these Alteans, “Lotor, we have to get them off this planet soon, I just got word your father’s fleet will be arriving in a few movements. We need to act quickly.”

Lotor saw a large slanted boulder and stood from it, “My fellow Alteans, I know you have become accustomed to living on Scorpius, but I have gotten word my father’s fleet will be arriving soon. Please gather all your belongings. I will have a convoy of trucks to escort you to our ship. We have many living quarters there where you stay until we arrive at our haven. It will take a while, but I will surely make sure you ride there will be a pleasant one.”

All the Alteans started to talk among themselves when one of the elders came walking up to Lotor. He looked at him strangely. The elder knew nothing about him, “You sound like your mother. She was very wise.” Lotor was shocked that someone knew his mother, “You knew my mother, Honerva? Please, you will have to tell me more once we safely secured on the Commander’s ship.” The elder held Lotor’s hand and nodded.

Not soon after five large convoy trucks soon arrived to take the Alteans to the Galra ship. The Commander spoke, “Lotor what about the other inhabitants here. Once your father’s fleet arrives, they will occupy this planet and most likely destroy it for its quintessences. We can’t just leave these people to die?” Lotor responded, “Don’t worry Commander, I have spoken to the inhabitants. I know I said I was creating a communication network, but what I was creating was escape pods for everyone who lives on this planet. The moment we leave, they will leave as well. We won’t know where they are heading, but hopefully out of harm way.” The Commander was surprised and proud of Lotor at the same time, “You never ceased to amaze me. If your father and mother were alive, they would both be proud of you.”

It took a while for everyone to get settled on the ship.  Vox put Cassius to sleep in their quarters and stood behind Lotor, “Everyone is secured, and the inhabitants are ready to jetson from the planet as well. It sad that we have to leave this planet. It was home for all of us.” Lotor grabbed Vox’s and hand and kissed it, “Don’t worry beloved, anywhere with you and Cassius will always be home.” Vox pulled Lotor’s hand close to his cheek.

The next to enter the bridge was the Commander, Vox pulled his hand away from Lotor. “At ease, Vox, I am not going to be upset you were holding your husband’s hand,” replied the Commander. “Commander, I was acting unprofessionally on the bridge, please forgive me,” responded Vox. The Commander agreed with Vox, “Alright then.” Then he stood beside Lotor, “I think its time you took the reigns of this ship, you are now the leader of not one, but two races, this ship now belongs to you.” Lotor was shocked that the Commander would give up his ship to him, “I can’t this is your ship, you are the captain, not I.” To which the Commander responded, “You have earned it. Now sit in your seat.”

Lotor sat in his captain seat as Vox and the Commander went to theirs. “Vox enters a heading to the Galvus system, its time we conquer the Quantum Abyss,” spoke Lotor.  Vox nodded, and they were off to Quantum Abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write more, but I just have way to much stuff weighing on my mind lately. The next chapters will come next weekend. Thanks again for reading. Please feel free to comment. I would like to know your thoughts on how am I doing.


	22. Growing Up Galra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter about Cassius's life growing up on the ship.

Cassius never expected his life to end up the way it did.  He was born an orphan. His mother died during childbirth, and there was no father in site.  He grew up with all the other orphans on Scorpius. Some half breeds due to the presence of the Galra, or other aliens that happened on their planet. If it weren’t for his adventurous side, he would never have come across Lotor and Vox, the two men that took him in as their own.

At first, it was strange living with the two of them. Cassius wasn’t a custom to having two men raising him. However, as each day passed, he learned to love them as his parents as they wanted to protect him in any way they could. Of course, he also got out of this arrangement a grandfather.

Everyone called him the Commander, but he just called him grandpa, but as he grew up, he called him Grandfather. The Commander loved Cassius so much. Cassius soaked up as much knowledge from the wise man, regarding the war, Galra history, and just about life in general. He was just so lucky to be in the right place at the right time.

He agreed to make his physical appearance look more Galra thru a DNA transformation process. It did hurt, but in the long run, it would make his life easier. He knew from his father Lotor, that looking the way he did, made him a target of ridicule by all full blood Galra even though he was Emperor Zarkon’s son. Hell, even Zarkon never accepted him. His other father Vox also underwent the same procedure as his grandfather didn’t want the same thing to happen to him. 

When he woke up from the procedure, it was hard to get used to his new features. His skin was a lavender colour like Lotor’s, but the majority of his facial features were Galra, except his ears.  Lotor and Vox both wanted him to have Altean ears to represent their other heritage. So he was no longer a child of Scorpius, but a child of the prince of the Galra empire and a science officer.

When they reached the Galvus system, Cassius was only six deca-phoebs old. Lotor informed the crew and the Alteans that travelling thru the Quantum Abyss would be time-consuming as time moves at a different rate. At that time Cassius didn’t understand that he would be growing up on a ship rather than a planet.

At first, he would see both his parents all the time, but as time went by, he saw less and less of Lotor. It became clear that Vox became his primary caregiver. It wasn’t though Lotor didn’t love or want to spend time with him; it was just that he had so much pressure on him to protect all who were on his ship. He couldn’t blame him at all.

His mornings were spent learning everything about Galra and Altean history taught by Galran and Altean teachers respectively. After his studies, he would spend the rest of his time with Vox learning Galra and Altean science. Though Vox had the Galra part down pact, he needed help with the Altean part, so Vox found an alchemist among the Altean refugees. After dinner, he would spend the rest of his time battle training in the arena within the ship. In the beginning, Lotor would train him, but as of late it would be one of the soldiers his father would send to train with him.

As he was approaching his teen years, Cassius became more frustrated with Lotor’s lack of presence in his life. Blame on teenager angst, but having one parent at the dinner table to tell your stories to was getting boring. Then the times Lotor was with the two of them, his mind seemed to be elsewhere.  Luckily he had made friends with the some of the young Altean refugees.

Cassius would spend time with his friends Ameri and Kit. They were both learning alchemy with him. They at first were afraid due to him looking Galran, but once he opened up to him about his life, they learned to accept him as their own.  Even Lotor let them hang out with Cassius in their quarters. They would spend all night just talking about life and their hopes for the new colony.  Cassius even developed a crush on Ameri.

Growing up Galra wasn’t that bad, it had its ups and downs, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything.  The three of them were in Cassius’s quarters when Lotor came on the comm “Attention all Galra and Altean people we are vastly approaching our intended coordinates for the new colony. I want to thank you for your patience and your confidence in me to get all you to our new peaceful haven. Hopefully, this will start a beautiful and prosperous alliance. I will communicate once we land on the planet. Vrepit Sa.” With that communication ended. Cassius and his friends were excited that there finally getting off this ship. Cassius was just hopeful that Lotor’s absence in his life will stop when they reach the planet and they eventually can be a family again.


	23. Abandonment Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vox and Cassius both have abandonment issues when it comes to Lotor

Lotor was looking at the planet’s surface from the viewfinder. The crew was down on the surface-upgrading the isolated Galra base.  The planet was so desolate that no living being could live on it. Therefore Lotor had to create a holographic station that was so realistic that Alteans would not know the difference. He didn’t want to make a false habitat, but it was the only way to keep the surviving Alteans safe. As he goes over a status report of the base, Vox entered the bridge.

“Your Highness, everything is going well with the base. I was inquiring if we can speak in private,” asked Vox. To which Lotor replied, “What is it? You know I am busy with the preparation, can it wait.” At that moment Vox gave a stern look at Lotor, “No it cannot wait, I need to speak to you in private immediately.”

All the crew members started to look at Lotor and Vox, many of whom knew that the two were in a relationship.  “Fine Vox, come to the conference room with me,” replied Lotor. Vox and Lotor walked into the conference room. “I don’t appreciate being yelled at in public Vox. Just remember I am your prince outside of our quarters,” uttered Lotor to which Vox responded, “Well it seems that is all you are to me.” Lotor was stunned at Vox’s words. He couldn’t believe those words came out of Vox’s mouth. “After everything, we have been thru, How could you say that. You are my heart and soul. I would never have achieved this without your help,” Lotor replied. Vox crossed his arms and moved away from Lotor and was looking outside to the planet, “I thought things would be different. you would be a partner who would be there for our son and me, but instead, all your care about is the Alteans.”

Lotor couldn’t believe the gall of Vox, “You don’t think I know that I am neglecting the two of you. I have so much pressure on me to deliver everything I promised not only to the Alteans but for everyone on this ship. I promised them I would take down my father and bring peace to the universe. I just everything to go right. I am sorry that I haven’t been there for the two of you, but I promise that I will from now on.” Vox turned around with tears streaming down his cheeks and with his arms still crossed, “How can I believe you. Our son longs for you. Do you know how frustrating for him to know that his father won’t watch him battle in the arena? He hates the fact he trains with soldiers instead of you. He wants to learn from the best. He wants you to be proud of him. Right now he hardly comes home in the evening. He spends his time with his friends since we're merely a family anymore. I am supposed to be your partner, but lately, I feel like part of the crew. Even my father notices the strain in our relationship.”

Now Lotor started to feel sorry about everything. The one person who stood by him thru everything was started to feel unwanted by him. Lotor loved Vox, but did he like the Altean people more? At that moment He knew he either fixed things with Vox or lose everything.

Lotor got on his knees and went to hug Vox tightly and said, “I never meant to the neglect the two of you. It was never my intent to make you feel unwanted. I should not make any excuses for my bad behavior. I know it seemed I cared more about the Alteans than you, but my world would end if anything were to happen to the two of you,  and I don’t know how I would cope. You are my light at the end of my dark tunnel that was my life. After Ven’tar I didn’t think I could love again, but you showed me I could. When we took in Cassius, I was blessed again with so much love. We were a family something I yearned for all my life. However, I screwed things up. I should have been there for the two of you. Instead, I acted selfishly like my father."

Vox started to run his fingers thru Lotor’s hair, “My love, you will never be as cruel as Zarkon. That man wants to bring pain and destruction to the whole universe. All you want is to live in peace. However, you can’t neglect the people who love and cherish you.  You can make it right starting tonight. Cassius has a match tonight in the arena, and I think its time he faced his father. I will warn you; he had been getting good as of late.”Lotor got up from his knees and responded, “Well he hasn’t faced me in a long time. I will see how good he is.”

Lotor pulled Vox’s body close to him and touched his cheek and wiped the tears from it as he did that his fingers gently touched Vox’s lips. Vox moaned a little from the intimate touch. “It seems someone is a little turned on,” replied Lotor. Vox pulled away and acted a little shy, “You know your touch does things to me. You are not off the hook that easily.”  Lotor only laughed and pulled Vox to the conference table to which Vox responded, “Lotor we can’t do it here, aren’t you afraid someone will walk in on us.”  Lotor only laughed again, “I already secured the room. We have the place all to ourselves my pet.” Vox giggled, “You knew this would end up happening. Damn you Lotor.”

Lotor pushed Vox onto the table and started to kiss him passionately. They both knew where this was heading.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

A couple of vargas later, Cassius was in the arena waiting for his opponent. He knew his father would not show up, but to his surprise, his father was his opponent for the night. He caught Cassius off-guard to which Lotor responded, “Are you surprised, your prince wants to duel with you tonight?” Since he didn’t want to show disrespect, Cassius bowed to his father and said: “Well it took you this long to finally realize I am the best fighter on this ship.” Lotor got in his fighting stance and responded, “Well the second best. Now lets fight.”

The two came running at each other with their swords vibrating in the whole arena. The entire crowd erupted in cheers — some cheering for Lotor and some for Cassius. Vox and his father, the Commander, were sitting and observing the fight. “Hopefully this duel will get all of Cassius aggression out. He seems to be angry every day,” said the Commander. Vox responded, “Well I hope they don’t kill each other.”

Cassius met Lotor at every turn. Lotor was surprised his son was fantastic at his swordsmanship, but Lotor had too many tricks up his sleeve to let his son get the better of him. “Give up Cassius; you cannot beat me; you still have a lot to learn.” At that moment, Cassius stepped away from Lotor and shouted, “A lot to learn, you haven’t taught me anything since I was seven deca-phoebs old. You were supposed to be my parent, but instead, you left everything up to Vox. You were never there for me when I needed you the most.” Lotor lowered his sword and saw the tears following his son’s eyes. It was the second person tonight he upset. Cassius came lunging at Lotor, and Lotor just stood there. The crowd went silent. Lotor spoke to Cassius as he held the sword to Lotor’s throat, “If you want to kill me, do it. I know I have hurt the two of you and I swear on my life once things are settled life will be different for all of us. I won’t keep you away from anything. I will involve the two of you in every aspect of the new colony, but if you wish not to believe a word I say right now, please kill me know.”

Cassius dropped his sword and hugged his father and cried onto his shoulder, “I don’t want you dead, I just want you to be my father again.” Lotor embraced Cassius back and lifted him from the ground and said: “I will do that from now on.” The crowd erupted in cheers. Though there was no victor in this duel, the clear winner was Cassius as he finally got to get all his feelings out.

Vox and the Commander came to meet them on the arena grounds after all the spectators had left. Vox put his arm around Cassius to which the boy asked, “Can we finally be a family again?” Lotor responded, “Yes, let's all go home and get some rest as tomorrow is a new beginning for all of us.” How right his words were as the finishing touches to the base were complete. Things would only go downhill for all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I normally try to write on the weekend, but lately, my full-time job has been draining me. I have been stressed and on top of that my depression is slowly creeping back into my life. I will try to update next weekend. Please feel free to comment on the story so far. I really would like to hear your thoughts. =)


	24. Five Deca-Phoebs Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and Vox are at a breaking point in their relationship.

The Alteans were settled in the new colony with Lotor as their emperor. The first two deca-phoebs was a struggle for Lotor trying to balance being a ruler, with that of a partner and father. 

Initially, after landing on the colony, things between Vox, Cassius and himself were better. They acted more like a family, but as time went by, the Alteans demand more of Lotor’s time.  Lotor always wanted to be a ruler but didn’t realize the toll it would take on him physically and mentally.

It was a daily struggle coming home to Vox. They were always fighting, usually of the lack of spending time with one another. He knew he was neglecting Vox so much, but couldn’t stand to let him go, even though deep down inside it would be for the best.

As for Cassius, he started to live with his own partner Ameri. They were starting a life with one another. Lotor was there for their wedding.  He was so happy for the two of them, though his relationship with Cassius was a strain, by this point. He just had to keep up appearances.

The Commander and the rest of the Galra fleet remained outside of the colony in space as a security precaution in case any of Zarkon’s fleets were ever to show up.  The Commander would make sporadic appearances, but with Lotor and Vox’s relationship seemingly deteriorating, he decided to keep his distance from all.

Everything Lotor didn’t want to happen, did happen. It was like a bad nightmare, one after the other. He was becoming more like his father every day and caring more about being a ruler than anything else.

One night after coming home from an intense day of listening to the Alteans, Lotor came home to a suitcase at the door.  He didn’t know what to expect. He called out for Vox, “Vox where are you, what is this suitcase doing here?” Vox came out in his full Galra uniform. He had tears flowing down his cheeks, “Lotor, I have decided to move with the rest of the Galra crew who are living outside the village. I feel its best for both of us.”   Lotor looked at Vox with sad eyes and responded, “How long have you been feeling this way?” To which Vox responded, “Before we landed here Lotor. I tried my best to be your partner, but the lonely nights just got the best of me. I needed you to be there for me as well, but you couldn’t, which I understood at first, but then I realized at any time, you could stop your duties and spent a day or even just an hour with me, but you didn’t. That is when I started to fall out of love with you. I just concluded you couldn’t love me the way I loved you so much. That is why I decided it was best for me to leave.”

Lotor knew deep down inside this was for the best for the both of them and replied, “If this is what you want, I will not stop you. Things have not been right between the two of us for a very long time.  I didn’t want to admit to myself or say it out loud. I wanted to hold on to you because I didn’t want to feel alone, but holding on to you knowing you were miserable wasn’t fair to you at all. For that, I am truly sorry.”

Vox went to pick up the suitcase and gave a kiss on Lotor’s cheek, “I am sorry things couldn’t work out for the two of us. We just wanted two different things, and in the long run, we would both be hurting each other.” As Vox exited their compound, Lotor put a hand to his cheek and broke down crying.  He knew he could never love anyone the way he loved Vox. He decided from that day forward, he would never let anyone get that close to him and to close his heart up forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to write a chapter this weekend. I know where I am heading with this story, but as of right now it will be a slow process. Once I get my motivation back, I will be able to to get more chapters up, but this is all I have for now. Thanks for reading.=)


	25. Anomaly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What looks like a simple cold, turns into something bigger.

Lotor watched the Altean colony flourish.  The settlement which was once a few hundred became a whole village of Alteans.  Though they were free, his fleet did keep tabs on them making sure there was no descent among any of them.

Vox and his team manage to keep the colony interface working in tip top shape. It wasn’t until one day the appointed representative for the Alteans named Kuza started to show symptoms of being ill while in a meeting with Lotor. “Kuza is feeling alright, do you need to see a physician. You don’t look so well?” Lotor asked.  Kuza responded, “I am fine, Emperor, just nothing some juniberry tea won’t cure.” Lotor stood up and walked over to Kuza and spoke, “I think you need to see my physician Luetientant Vox as a precaution, I don’t want the illness to affect the other inhabitants. Besides, you are their representative, and it would be a hard time finding someone to do your job.”  Kuza responded, “That is true. Alright, I will go see Lieutenant Vox immediately.” Kuza bowed to Lotor and exited the town hall.

Lotor looked out the window. He saw all the Altean children playing in the juniberry fields. Though the colony wasn’t real, it did bring a smile to his face. Out there was one of Cassius grandchildren or great-children. He didn’t remember as so much time had passed.  He because sad because he never was there to see Cassius raise his children, to be one’s grandfather. That honour was Vox’s not his.  He kept his distance to respect both their wishes. He was there when they buried Cassius next to his wife, Ameri. He stood far away from the ceremony, but Vox knew he was there. He so wanted to stand next to him but knew he and Vox would get into another fight. However, Lotor snapped out of his thoughts and got back to his work.

Three vargas, Vox hailed Lotor from the base, “Prince Lotor, we need to you to come to the base immediately. It is of dire importance.” Lotor was puzzled since he knew everything was fine with the base, none of his father's fleets showed up in scans, so he was interested in what Vox had found. “Lieutenant Vox what have you found?” asked Lotor. Vox looked at Lotor with a concerned face, “Prince Lotor, please just come to the base, what I have to say cannot be said here, please come now.” Lotor knew how to tell if Vox was lying or not, but this was a troubling look, “Alright Vox, sorry Lieutenant, I will be there in ten dobashes.” Vox put his arm on his chest and responded, “Vrepit Sa.”

Vox was pacing at the entrance of the Galra base. He was waiting for Lotor to show up. He didn’t know how to tell Lotor, that everything he has worked on preserving would all blow up in smoke and there was nothing he could to save it. Vox had his back towards the entrance when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. A hand he so longed for but knew would make him unhappy. Vox turned around and bowed, “Prince Lotor, please come with me to my lab.” Lotor nodded and followed Vox.

They entered his lab, and he saw Kuza sedated. Lotor didn’t know what was going on when Vox turned on his medical screens, “This is why I needed to see you. This man is dying.” Lotor pulled up his vitals, “How can this be? He seemed to have a simple illness that could be cured right?” Vox pulled up another screen that showed an anomaly in his DNA, “Prince there is a mutation in his DNA, which was probably dormant until recently, but now what seems like a simple illness will start to manifest into something worse and could lead to death. My Prince, I have no way to stop this. Nothing seems to work as I tried so many experiments on Kuza. We need to contain him here until we figure out our best course of action.”

Lotor looked at Vox and could tell this was genuinely upsetting him. Lotor couldn’t show Vox he was feeling the same way, so he kept his cool and responded, “That is fine Lieutenant, I will just let the rest of the Alteans think he is just resting and not let them know of this troubling events. Your team needs to start scanning all inhabitants of these mutations and keep them at bay. I will inform the Commander to start building a base on the moon outside the colony as a haven for those who are ill, but first, you need to bring Kuza out of his sedation. I need to tell him the truth of what is going on.”

Vox went to his console and released gas to wake Kuza up. Lotor went up to his bedside, “Your awake, good.  Unfortunately, my physician could not heal you of what ails you. What is wrong with you, no Alchemist can fix either. I have decided to keep you on an isolated base outside the colony so you won’t affect the others. Do you agree to leave and be our test subject to heal the rest?”

Kuza couldn’t believe what his Emperor was asking of him. Lotor wasn’t like the rest of the Galra; he has been honest with the Alteans up to this point. Why would he lie to him? “If this is what my Emperor asks of me, I will do what you ask,” responded Kuza. “Thank you. You will remain here for the time being. I have to prepare the new base. You have become a good representative to the Altean people; I would hate for something bad to happen to you. I will make a cover story for you for so the others won’t get suspicious. Thank you again.” Lotor waved at Vox to have Kuza sedated again.

Lotor walked into Vox’s lab, “He is not to brought out of sedation until he is on the new base. We still have to keep the illusion that they are on an actual planet when they are not. I hate lying to the Alteans, but it’s the only way we can let them live their lives in peace without our interference. Sadly, now we have to interfere and try to save them all.” Lotor grabbed Vox’s hand and looked at him, “Will you accompany me to my ship and oversee the new base. I know you wanted me to keep my distance, but I feel I need you to be present in this dire situation. Will you come with me? Don’t worry we will both be busy and I won’t bother you unless you need me to come to see your work. “  Vox responded, “Of course I will come to Lotor, I too want to keep the Alteans alive, they aren’t just your people as well. They are mine as well. Let me get my stuff together. I am assuming you will need to tell the Alteans of your absence?”  Lotor nodded back at Vox, “Yes, your quite right. Give me one varga, and I will meet back with you here, and we will leave immediately.” Vox bowed, but before he sad anything Lotor responded, "You never need to bow to me Vox, Vrepit Sa.”

Lotor walked off realizing all his hard work would have been for nothing unless he fixed this fast. He informed the Alteans that he would be gone for a movement and would be back after that. He returned to Vox as he said he would, and they left for his ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to go back to my previous story regarding the Alteans and the colony. The next chapter will be far more interesting as it pertains to Romelle and her brother Bandor and some of the story from the actual show. I just hope I can be in the right shape of mind next weekend to write it. Thanks to all who stuck around reading this story=)


End file.
